The Window (Traducida)
by Mila Shinoda
Summary: Sakura siempre había querido ver a Kakashi sin máscara.. Sin embargo.. ¡esto fué demasiado! KakaSaku Lemon.Cap5: " No soy agresiva, Soy una gatita" "¿Es así?, ¿Ronroneas como tal?" "Depende...de cómo me toques" "¿Y cómo te gusta que te acaricien, Sakura?"
1. La importancia de ser puntual

Decidí traducir este fic porque me molesta la idea de que la mayoría de las mejores historias de Naruto están en inglés. Así que decidí ahorrarles la molestia de usar esa porquería mejor conocida como Traductor de Google (o cualquier otro) y publicar este maravilloso fic en español.

Es uno de los mejores KakaSaku que he leído, a parte de Duty Before Honor, el cual es de la misma autora de este fic, por cierto.

Solo tengo que decirles que **si son unas pervertidillas como yo, entonces este fic es para ustedes. **

Por otra parte, **si alguien quiere conservar su inocencia, le ruego que no lo lea.**

**Esta es la historia en su idioma original: **/s/3161976/1/The-Window

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Se había decidido el día anterior que todos se reunirían en el puente a las 9:00 am, antes de salir juntos a su misión Rango A.

A las 10:00 am, tres de los cuatro miembros del equipo siete llegaron desde tres direcciones distintas. El paradero del cuarto era desconocido, pero eso era de esperar. Su nombre era Hatake Kakashi, aunque la mayoría de las personas lo conocía como El Ninja Copia. Sus compañeros de equipo solo se refería a él como " El Atrasado".

"Llegará tarde otra vez, tú sabes."  
"Lo sé"  
"Él siempre llega tarde"

Pasaron las 11:00 am y Kakashi seguía sin llegar.

Sakura se apoyó en la barandilla de madera del puente mirando las escasas nubes reflejadas en el río. Sasuke se apoyó en la barandilla junto a ella con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Sákura estimó que la santa paciencia de Sasuke duraría al menos otra hora antes de estallar de la frustración que probablemente estaba sintiendo. Entonces se pondría a despotricar que estaban perdiendo un valioso tiempo esperando a su líder cuando podrían perfeccionar sus habilidades como ninja.

Naruto, por otra parte, no se molestó en tratar de mantener su impaciencia para sí mismo, "¿Dónde está?" protestó, apoyado al otro lado de Sákura, golpeando la barandilla con sus puños. "¡Por lo general nunca llega tan tarde!".

Sákura suspiró, apenas preocupada por la misión como para sentirse tan indignada como Naruto. Honestamente, estaba más irritada por su constante incapacidad para quedarse quieto por más de dos minutos, "Probablemente lo olvidó otra vez", dijo Sakura llanamente, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de su mano, "Es probable que se haya quedado dormido leyendo su libro como la última vez, alguien debería ir a verlo".

Era un indicio, y no particularmente sutil. Naruto de repente se quedó inusualmente quieto mientras miraba las sombras oscuras de las casas, al parecer, demasiado preocupado con sus pensamientos como para haberla escuchado. Sasuke no se movió ni pronunció palabra, ignorándola completamente.

"Bien," dijo ella con un gruñido molesto. "Iré yo."

"¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!" aplaudió Naruto cuando ella se apartó de la barandilla y comenzó a alejarse.

"Mira en su apartamento, Sakura," llamó Sasuke.

¡Chicos! Ellos eran los que se pusieron impacientes como el infierno cuando Kakashi no se presentó, pero preferían sentarse en el puente y no hacer nada que buscarlo ellos mismos. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco con disgusto, molesta en su totalidad con el género masculino en ese momento. Confiaba en que Kakashi retrasaría una simple misión clase A. El hombre era un completo despistado.

El Apartamento de Kakashi estaba en uno de los barrios más antiguos de Konoha, donde las casas eran viejas y baratas y estaban remendadas con todo tipo de materiales extraños que hacían que todo pareciera como retazado. Lo nuevo chocaba con lo viejo en un extraño conglomerado de piezas de repuesto, pero el efecto era pintoresco. Se veía bonito y acogedor. Todo estaba construido muy junto, con pequeños jardines s cercados con cañas de bambú - y si no había espacio para un jardín, simplemente recubrían las puertas con plantas en masetas. Todo el mundo parecía tener un gato en este lado de Konoha, ya que podian ser vistos ya sea dando vueltas constantemente o en el porche de alguien o el alféizar de una ventana, tomando el sol en los rayos de luz que se colaban entre los estrechos espacios en la parte superior de los edificios.

Kakashi no tenía un gato, para lo que ella sabía, y a pesar de su afinidad natural para los perros, Sakura pensó que se entendería bien con un felino. Serían muy parecidos; perezosos, limpios, independientes, y capaces de dormir todo el día si se les da la oportunidad.

Sin sentir la necesidad de apresurarse por ninguno de sus perezosos compañeros de equipo, Sakura se detuvo en la máquina expendedora al final de la calle de Kakashi. Ella presionó el código para una lata de chocolate caliente y se apoyó en el panel de vidrio para beberla mientras buscaba el camino hacia el complejo de apartamentos de Kakashi. Ella lo había visitado un par de veces en el pasado, así que sabía cuál era su ventana. Se bloqueaba ligeramente por los tendederos y los cables de comunicación, pero vió que en ese momento estaba abierta, lo que significaba que probablemente estaba en casa.

"Increíble", murmuró para sí misma, tomó otro sorbo y cerró los ojos. El día caluroso y la noche sin dormir la habían dejado cansada y un poco irritable. No tenía ninguna duda de que cuando ella fuera allí, encontraría a Kakashi dormido en el sofá con un libro sobre su rostro. Si tenía suerte, podría atraparlo sin su máscara.

Pero no era esa clase de día. Había sabido, desde el momento en que se había golpeado el codo con el marco de la puerta al salir de su apartamento por la mañana, que iba a ser un mal día. En cualquier caso, ella no estaría de humor para ver el lado positivo de algo hasta tener una noche de sueño decente.

Acabada su bebida, aplastó la lata y la arrojó a la papelera junto a la máquina expendedora y luego comenzó a subir la suave pendiente hacia el edificio de Kakashi. No se molestó en tocar el timbre. Su timbre se había roto hace tres años y aún no se había molestado en arreglarlo. Si alguien quería verlo, tenía que subir por la escalera de emergencia y llamar a su ventana.

No se molestó en medir sus pasos. Se arrastró al estilo de un verdadero ninja y dio un paso a través de la rejilla de metal de la ventana de Kakashi. Se sujetó al marco y abrió la boca, apunto de llamarlo.

Su corazón se detuvo y su voz murió.

No necesitaba que lo llamara ya que estaba allí muy cerca, frente a ella, en la cama debajo de la ventana. Y no estaba solo. De rodillas ante él con el rostro apretado contra la almohada estaba una mujer, gimiendo en voz alta cada vez que sus caderas empujaban contra ella. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos y muy involucrados en su actividad como para haber notado a Sakura, lo que era una bendición, ya que no creía que pudiera moverse incluso si levantaban la vista y la veían.

Sakura no se atrevía a respirar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en Kakashi, en su cuerpo delgado pero definido - en sus caderas flexionadas lánguidamente contra la mujer. Ella estaba gritando, murmurando: "¡Oh Dios, oh Dios!" una y otra vez en la almohada y empujando de vuelta hacia él, tan fuerte que el estaba en silencio y mientras ella era delgada y femenina, él era sólido y masculino. Era perturbador observar algo tan crudo y tan íntimo como eso, pero Sakura no podía decir que no era fascinante.

Kakashi sólo tenía que levantar la cabeza para verla, pero sus ojos estaban bien cerrados en concentración y placer. Con un sobresalto, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no llevaba su máscara. Su rostro estaba expuesto a su mirada hambrienta, y ella se fijó con interés en su nariz recta pálida y sus labios ligeramente abiertos mientras respiraba por lo bajo.

Con otro sobresalto, Sakura se dió cuenta de algo más. Ella conocía a la mujer. Kimura Yoshi. Sra. Kimura Yoshi - esposa de uno de los miembros más conocidos del clan Kimura. No era un clan poderoso, pero era bastante rico, sin embargo. Todo el mundo sabía que en el clan se casaba más por la apariencia y el dinero que la habilidad y el talento, y Kimura Yoshi no era una excepción a esa regla.

Sakura sabía que debía marcharse, pero ahora estaba demasiado asustada para moverse. Ella sólo tenía que dar un mal paso y toda la plataforma en la que estaba crujiría, alertando a Kakashi de su presencia. No importa qué tan concentrado él se mirara, todavía era un ninja.

Sus movimientos fueron acelerando. Los Jadeos de la mujer se estaban convirtiendo en fuertes gritos mientras Kakashi echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se introducía en ella más rápido y más crudo que antes.

Fue demasiado para Sakura. Trastabilló un paso atrás, su mano se aferró a la barandilla de hierro detrás de ella. El aro de metal de su anillo golpeó contra la barandilla un audible ping.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron de golpe y se fijó directamente en su cara.

Sakura no podía moverse.

De pronto, la mujer estaba gritando, retorciéndose y estremeciéndose y arañando la almohada debajo de ella. Casi en el mismo instante que los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron y su boca se abrió con un siseo, dejando a la vista por una fracción de segundo a un canino ligeramente torcido. Tenía la espalda encorvada y se inclinó sobre la mujer, las manos agarrando sus caderas con tanta fuerza que dejó marcas blancas mientras él comenzaba a bombear a un ritmo final.

Una sensación creció en el cuerpo de Sakura con una oleada de calor, un rubor en la cara y por su vientre. Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y saltó sobre la baranda para golpear el suelo con un golpe torpe, teniendo que usar sus mano rápidamente para evitar que caerse. Entonces corrió y no se detuvo hasta que patinó en una esquina se hundió en la puerta cerrada de una tienda con una mano sobre su boca y sus ojos cerrados.

Una unidad de aire acondicionado zumbaba directamente sobre su cabeza, soplando el calor hacia abajo alrededor de sus hombros, pero Sakura todavía se sentía fría por la humillación y los golpes. Kakashi la había visto observarlo haciendo _eso_.

Era todo lo que Sakura podía hacer para no correr a casa en ese mismo momento a empacar sus maletas y mudarse a otro continente. Tal vez era sólo su desconcierto total y absoluto por lo que había visto que le impedía hacer nada más que inclinarse contra el marco de madera podrida, con la mente atrapada en un bucle como un disco rayado, repitiendo lo que acababa de ver una y otra vez.

Se obligó a respirar, tratando de empujar las imágenes fuera de su mente. No era que le disgustaba. Si que era algo confuso. Era extraño ver a Kakashi en un momento con la guardia totalmente baja y actuando tan-poco-Kakashi. Ella Se había preguntado en el pasado si el hombre tenía una vida sexual, pero por lo general había llegado a la conclusión de que era demasiado esfuerzo para un hombre tan lento, apático y perezoso.

Pero incluso podían oírse a los gatos maullar con pasión en la noche. No debería haberla sorprendido que Kakashi _realmente_ tuviera una vida sexual. Era demasiado humano después de todo.

Aun así, Sakura deseó no haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para tratar de pasar a través de la ventana de la habitación de un hombre adulto, pensando que iba a estar inocentemente dormido en el sofá y ni siquiera remotamente considerando la posibilidad de que él estaba follándose a una mujer en su cama. Tal vez Sakura no era a quien habían encontrado desnuda y en la agonía del orgasmo, pero tenía la sensación de que saldría de esto como la más incómoda.

¿Por qué no salía de su cabeza?

No importaba lo que ella mirara - los árboles, las casas, la gente caminando o el cielo azul, - su mente se centraba intensamente en lo que acababa de ver. Podía ver dos cuerpos que se movían al unísono, escuchar los gritos de una mujer bastante feliz y el gemido suave de su sensei llegando al llegando al ó un cosquilleo alarmante en el fonto de su vientre, haciéndo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de empujar todos los pensamientos y sentimientos fuera de ella con fuerza física pura.

"Él me va a matar", le susurró en la mortificación a nadie más que a sí misma. Si él no la mataba por atraparlo en el acto, sin duda querría hablar con ella acerca de Kimura Yoshi. Hasta hace cinco minutos, Sakura había pensado que ella era una mujer respetable, felizmente casada con uno de los hombres más ricos del pueblo. Si Sakura dejaba salir una palabra acerca de que estaba tomando de perrito al Ninja Copia, habría problemas. Por supuesto, Sakura no tenía intención de abrir la boca acerca de los asuntos de los demás, pero Kakashi no lo sabía.

Sin embargo, la posibilidad de huir de Konoha para no encararlo nunca más era demasiado tentadora, sino un poco tonta. Sabía que no podía huir, y sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a él en algún momento. Sería mejor si ella volvía al puente y hacía como que nunca había sucedido. Si no decía nada, ella sólo barrería todo con una sonrisa y una disculpa diciendo que era culpa suya por no tratar de entrar por la puerta y rogar a los cielos que esto no arruinara su relación.

Entumecida, a pesar del caluroso día, Sakura comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso a donde había dejado a los chicos. No podía sacar a Kakashi desnudo fuera de su cabeza, pero eso era de esperar, así que dejó de tomarse la molestia de suprimir las imágenes. Pero lo más importante, no podía dejar de preguntarse acerca de lo feliz que la mujer Kimura había sonado.

Francamente, no era justo. Sakura nunca había llegado a un punto con ninguno de sus novios anteriores en los que había sentido ganas de gritar "¡Oh Dios, oh Dios!" Desde luego, no con el actual después de todo. Lo más que sintió con un suspiro hacia el de , "¿Eso es todo?"

O Kimura Yoshi era una mujer fácil de complacer, o Hatake Kakashi sabía _cómo complacer_. Y por un breve e inquietante momento, Sakura se imaginaba estando en el lugar de esa mujer, sintiendo a Kakashi golpeando dentro de ella en la velocidad correcta para hacerla llorar con el mismo placer.

Sakura no se dio cuenta que había llegado al puente hasta que la mano de Naruto se movió en su cara y comenzó a sentirse culpable, como si estuviera preocupada de que hubiera leído sus pensamientos. "Holaaaaa? Sakura-chan? ¿Estás ahí?"

"Ya basta". Ella apartó la mano, el estrés y el shock la hacían ágil. "¿Qué?"

"Yo dije, ¿lo encontraste?" Naruto repitió lentamente, mirándola preocupado.

"Ss – no, quiero decir, sí.". Sakura fracasó sin remedio, sin saber qué decir para que no sespecharan. Hasta el momento, le había ido bien. "Quiero decir, lo encontré. Estaba en su casa."

"Déjame adivinar," Dijo Sasuke desde exactamente la misma posición en que se había quedado "¿Se quedó temporalmente ciego cuando se despertó esta mañana y decidió que era mejor quedarse sólo y esperar ayuda, pero su visión regresó misteriosamente momentos antes de que tocaras la puerta? "

Esta suposición se basaba probablemente en el hecho de que la semana pasada Kakashi había dicho que una 'sordera momentánea "fue la razón de que su despertador no había podido despertarlo.

"S-sí," dijo Sakura, forzando una sonrisa. "Algo así".

"Bueno, ¿va a venir?" preguntó Naruto con lo que Sakura sintió que fue una probre elección de palabras

"Debería. Creo", murmuró, moviéndose para apoyarse en la baranda para ocultar su rubor.

"¿Debería? ¿Eso crees?" Sasuke hizo eco. "¿Le dijiste que estábamos esperando o no?"

Sakura se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Si ella les contaba la verdad, que no, que ella no le había dicho nada a él, entonces exigirían saber por qué no había ido directo a regañar a su sensei por su tardanza. Si ella decía que sí, y Kakashi no se presentaba, entonces los chicos no solo lo molestarían por olvidarse de la misión, sino también por ignorar el recordatorio de Sakura.

La Mente de Sakura no era lo suficientemente estable en ese momento para manejar una compleja serie de probabilidades de encontrar la respuesta a la incriminatoria, por lo que fue casi un alivio oír la voz de Kakashi.

"Yo."

Un alivio que le heló la sangre.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto aulló. "¿Dónde has estado?"

"Bueno, yo estaba en mi camino aquí a las ocho y treinta, pero me encontré con un gatito hambriento y pensé que sería mejor llevarlo de vuelta a casa para darle de comer", dijo Kakashi de una manera bastante convincente.

"¡Mentiroso!" Naruto gritó, y luego lanzó una mirada confusa a Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho nada a Kakashi.

Pero Sakura no podía llamar a Kakashi un mentiroso... porque no creía que realmente estaba mintiendo - sólo hablaba en metáfora. Además, Sakura no podía ni siquiera mirar a su sensei, y mucho menos hablarle o gritarle. Ella necesitaría al menos tres años de terapia intensiva antes de que pudiera manejarlo de nuevo.

"Qué desconfiados", suspiró Kakashi. "Bueno, ¿vamos a la misión o qué? ¿Qué están esperando?"

Los chicos se quejaron ante la injusticia de todo y como tomó su posición de liderazgo. Kakashi fué después de ellos. A medida que pasó a su lado, Sakura dirigió una mirada hacia él, segura de que su atención estaría en su camino.

Pero no. Él la estaba mirando. Su corazón se detuvo por segunda vez esecon su breve mira sobre ella. No parecía enojado o avergonzado, o incluso divertiendose a su costa. Sólo curioso. Sakura tragó saliva, sintiéndose más desnudo y expuesto de lo que se había sentido antes. Entonces Kakashi dejó de mirarla y la llamó por encima de su hombro. "¿Vienes?"

Elección realmente mala de palabras. Sakura gimió mentalmente mientras se deslizaba detrás de su equipo.

* * *

Creo que no es necesario que les diga lo que tienen que hacer si les gustó y quieren que siga traduciendo. ¿Una pista? **¡Comienza con R!**


	2. Sobre gustos

Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo para ustedes. La autora es SilverShine y la historia en su idioma original es esta s/3161976/1/The-Window

* * *

Capítulo 2

Todo se hizo cada vez más húmedo cuando se dirigieron a las montañas por la mañana. El bosque se espesó, la carretera se hizo más estrecha y la niebla empezó a descender mientras más alto iban. El pueblo de Asahi se encuentra en algún lugar profundo de los valles, aislado y vulnerable. Mientras caminaban, Kakashi explicaba la misión.

Mientras caminaban, Kakashi explicaba la misión:

"Asahi es un pueblo minero de oro", dijo, sobre el zumbido de las cigarras. "Es próspero, pero carece de la protección adecuada. Recientemente ha estado teniendo problemas con un grupo de ninjas renegados que tienen la costumbre tomar lo que les plazca y desaparecer. Han robado cinco veces y los ladrones parecen ser ninjas bastante avanzados, por lo que aún no se han encontrado con alguna resistencia."

"¡Espera que nos conozcan!" Naruto bramó con confianza.

Kakashi no le hizo caso. "Vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos. Hay dos caminos dentro y fuera de Asahi y los ladrones usan uno u otro para su carro. Naruto y Sasuke vigilarán un camino, yo y Sakura tomaremos el otro. Probablemente estaremos fuera del rango de alcance de la radio unos con otros, así que si algo se viene abajo, usen su jutso más ruidoso y el otro equipo irá ayudar. ¿Lo han entendido? "

"Sí" dijo Sasuke.

"¡Sí!" Naruto gorjeó felizmente,

"... Seguro".

Esa era su suerte. Incluso si el mundo se acababa y la civilización caía en caos, Naruto y Sasuke todavía de alguna manera quedarían como pareja. Por supuesto, eran la pareja más eficaz en toda la historia, pero Sakura había estado realmente esperando que hoy ella podría haber sido emparejada con uno de ellos.

Ahora ella se quedaría con Kakashi. El hombre cuyo orgasmo había presenciado esa misma mañana.

Oh, Dios ...

No importa lo lejos que caminaran o qué lugares hermosos ella había visto mientras viajaban través de los valles, absolutamente nada había sido capaz de empujar esa imagen de su mente - muy posiblemente debido a que el objeto de su angustia iba caminando delante de ella. se encontró a sí misma haciendo cosas que normalmente no hacía ... como ver sus fuertes y anchos hombros, y comiéndose su trasero con los ojos. Sus pantalones dejaban mucho a la imaginación, pero la imaginación de Sakura tenía un poco de material muy preciso para trabajar.

Entonces tan pronto como estaba admirando desmesuradamente los activos físicos de su maestro, Comenzó a preocuparse por su elección de pareja sexual. Kimura Yoshi. Kimura Yoshi, por amor de Dios! Ella tenía que tener por lo menos diez años más que él y Sakura había tratado el brazo roto de su hijo de once años de edad el año pasado. Su marido había llevado al niño al hospital, y por lo poco que Sakura había visto de él, parecía un hombre agradable, jovial, que obviamente amaba a su hijo. Ese hombre no merecía ser engañado. Ese niño no se lo merecía tampoco.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Kakashi con esa mujer?

Bueno, obviamente ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo con esa mujer –en detalles gráficos innecesarios-, pero la mejor pregunta era ¿Por qué? Después de haberlo visto sin máscara, Kakashi le parecía un hombre bastante atractivo. Pero incluso con la máscara, eso era bastante obvio. Él seguro no tenía que esforzarse mucho para conseguir una chica, ¿Por qué engancharse a una mujer mayor y casada?.

Probablemente algún fetiche pervertido.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a Asahi, se dividieron en dos equipos, tal como Sakura había estado temiendo, y se abrió paso con Kakashi por todo el pueblo para encontrar el segundo camino. Sakura fingió interesarse en la poco natural arquitectura de la ciudad, simplemente para no tener que decir nada ni mirar a Kakashi. Pero, lamentablemente, la única cosa interesante en Asahi era que todos los relojes parecían haberse detenido hace cincuenta años, y todo seguía igual como estaba entonces, sobre todo la ropa y peinados.

"¿Está todo bien?" Kakashi le preguntó suavemente al pasar por un grupo de lugareños que miraban abiertamente.

"Mm-hm," respondió Sakura rápidamente, en voz demasiado alta.

"Parece que algo te está molestando", comentó.

Sakura mantuvo sus ojos firmemente en el camino que los llevaba de vuelta fuera de la aldea. Con nada más que árboles para mirar ahora, se estaba quedando sin desviaciones.

"Es como si hubieras visto un fantasma", musitó distraídamente. "O algo igualmente terrible."

Ella casi gimió. "N-No, estoy bien."

Estaba esperando a que lo dijera. Estaban fuera del oído de otras personas ahora y, sin duda, este era el punto en el que la confrontaba sobre lo que había visto y exigía su secreto. Claro que el actuaba indiferente y apático, pero una vez que la tenía sola...

Varios cientos de metros más abajo de la carretera y lejos de la aldea, Kakashi la detuvo. Sakura se preparó para la inevitable vergüenza.

"Será aquí," dijo, mirando a su alrededor. "Tu toma ese lado de la carretera, me quedo con este lado. Si ves o escuchas algo, alértame a través de la radio".

Luego él se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Aturdida y confundida, Sakura sólo podía obedecer. Unos minutos más tarde se encontró sentada en una zanja que olía muy fuerte a helechos, con el bosque en un lado y el camino por el otro. Cómo había llegado hasta allí... no podía recordarlo en ese momento. Miró a través del camino de grava para detectar a Kakashi en la orilla opuesta, apoyado contra un árbol amplio que lo ocultaba de la vista de cualquiera que viniera hacia el pueblo. Su libro estaba en su mano, pero estaba cerrado y que colgaba de ella. Por su mirada distante, o estaba pensando en algo o escuchando atentamente. Sakura escuchaba también, pero todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de las cigarras en el bosque y en los arbustos a su alrededor. Con su coro ensordecedor, sería una maravilla si ella escuchaba a los ninjas ladrones viniendo.

Pero, ¿por qué no estaba Kakashi reconociendo lo que había sucedido esa mañana? Tal vez esa era su defensa – fingir que nada sucedió y las cosas seguirían normales. Sin embargo, ¡El hombre ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse!

De repente, la cabeza de Kakashi se volvió y se encontró con su mirada, sin pestañear. Un cosquilleo frío corrió por la parte posterior del cuello de Sakura, pero ella se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada. A esa distancia, la máscara hacía su cara más inescrutable que nunca, pero había algo atractivo en su mirada penetrante. Era como si estuviera evaluándola silenciosamente... esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa. El ruido de los insectos parecía aumentar alrededor de ella, alcanzando a sofocarla. Cuanto más lo miraba, más distante se sentía de todo lo demás.

Luego su mano se levantó lentamente para tocar su oído. La radio crepitó en el suyo..

"¿Sakura?" le oyó decir por la radio.

"¿Sensei ...?" Ella respiró.

"Hay una cigarra en tu cabeza."

"Gracias, sensei." Muy tranquilamente ella golpeó al bicho lejos - lo que explicaba el ruido - y se hundió de nuevo en la zanja, con la esperanza de que esta se abriera y la entrerrara viva. Sólo su muerte podía evitar cualquier humillación a manos de ese hombre exasperante.

Manos que esa mañana habían sujetado las caderas de una curvilínea mujer desnuda.

Sería una larga, larga misión.

* * *

Si Sakura se había preocupado de que Kakashi la arrinconara en algún momento durante su misión para tener un poco de 'charla' sobre lo que había visto esa mañana, ella no tenía de qué preocuparse. Kakashi, en su mayor parte, la ignoró. Pero entonces, ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ignorarlo también, así que era difícil decir si estaba deliberadamente manteniéndose alejado él mismo.

Los ladrones nunca aparecieron. Sakura pasó dos horas en ese foso, ahuyentando a los insectos que parecían atraídos por el color de su cabello, y generalmente consiguiendo que su falda blanca cubriera con manchas de helechos y suciedad. Finalmente se dieron por vencidos y le dijeron al jefe de la aldea que volverían la próxima vez que el oro fuera evaluado – un momento vulnerable por el que los ladrones probablemente rezarían.

El equipo Kakashi se dirigió a casa, completamente descontentos. Naruto estaba molesto por haber sido privado de la acción, Sasuke por su falta de pago y éxito, y Sakura por el comportamiento confuso de Kakashi. El mismo Kakashi, sin embargo, parecía más o menos indiferente como siempre. Más allá de esa mirada curiosa inicial que había arrastrado sobre ella al salir de Konoha, no había mostrado incluso un pequeño signo de que aún recuerdaba lo de aquella mañana.

¿Tal vez él realmente no la había visto? ¿Tal vez estaba demasiado envuelto en sus actividades que en realidad no había detectado su presencia, incluso cuando la miraba directamente a ella?

Pero Kakashi era una jonin de elite. Era difícil atraparlo por sorpresa incluso cuando dormía, así que dudaba que la pasión le nublara tanto los sentidos.

El hombre era un enigma. Un enigma envuelto en misterio y rematado con una crujiente cubierta exterior de excentricidad.

Para cuando regresaron a las puertas de Konoha, era casi de noche. El cielo estaba todavía brillante, pero se había vuelto de un tono más pálido de azul. Naruto declaró inmediatamente su hambre y se excusó para ir a Ichiraku. Sasuke se alejó, mencionando algo acerca de tomar un baño, y Sakura una vez más el frío la golpeó cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba sola con su maestro.

Sin duda, ahora que ya no estaban en la misión y ya no tenía que preocuparse de mantener la guardia en alto, él la confrontaría.

"Tengo que ir a llenar un reporte", dijo Kakashi vanamente, sin mirarla "Yo te veré por ahí, ¿vale?"

Sakura se tragó su intenso alivio. "Bye". Finalmente levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que Kakashi la bajaba y se encontró con la suya. Un ojo oscuro arrugado con una sonrisa.

"Bye-Bye", dijo, y se alejó.

Confundida y perturbada, Sakura partió con paso pesado hacia casa. Fue sólo cuando ella miró su reloj para ver la hora real que se dio cuenta de que la misión había sido más larga de lo que esperaba y era tarde para una cita para cenar con su vieja rival.

Llegó a la casa de té de Ichigo, sin aliento y todavía cubierta de manchas de helechos. En comparación con Ino, que estaba sentado afuera bajo el dosel rojo de la casa del té en su ropa impecable y el pelo perfecto, ella bien podría haber sido un troglodita (habitante de las cavernas)

"Frentona!" Ino la saludó con un gesto. "Siempre llevas los olores más interesantes..."

Sakura se sentó con un golpe en la silla frente a Ino y medio derrumbada sobre la mesa. "No vas a creer el día que he tenido..." gimió.

"¿Mala misión?"

"No, la misión estuvo bien."

"Oh, cielos. ¿No es tu excusa patética por tu novio no? Te he dicho dónde puedes tirarlo, ¿no?"

"No, no es Ikki, dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido. "Es Kakashi-sensei".

"Kakashi-sensei?" Ino hizo eco, sacando el labio inferior en una mueca de confusión. "¿Qué ha hecho?"

Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento con un suspiro, mirando el dosel rojo sobre su cabeza. Se agita por la brisa tenue, levantando y bajando casi al mismo tiempo en que ella respiraba. "Lo vi con una mujer esta mañana."

"¿Ah?" Ino parecía sólo ligeramente interesada. "Supongo que eso es... sorprendente. Pensé que era un tipo soltero bastante inflexible. ¿Esa es realmente la razón por la que parece que has sido arrastrada a través de una cobertura al revés?"

"No - Quiero decir que yo lo vi con una mujer", subrayó Sakura. "Él estaba retrasado, así que fui a su apartamento, no toqué la puerta, y los vi juntos y"

Ino estalló en una tintineante risa. "Oh Dios! ¿ Sakura-chan obuvo un poco de la imagen de su viejo sensei?" Y luego rápidamente se disolvió en más risas. "Oh - continua - ¿quién era?"

"Yo ... yo no sé cómo se llama," mintió Sakura. Decirle a Ino sobre este escándalo era una garantía de que todo el mundo estaría hablando de ello para mañana en el desayuno. Era bastante arriesgado decirle tanto.

"Es una pena ..." Ino dijo, secándose las lágrimas de alegría. "Debe de ser una chica con suerte".

Sakura miró de soslayo. "¿Por qué?"

Ino estaba haciendo señas a la camarera. "Sí, voy a ordenar melocotón melba, gracias! De todos modos, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¡Bien! Bueno, Kakashi-sensei tiene un sharingan derecho verdad? Estuve hablando con Shikamaru el otro día acerca de Sasuke y él me explicaba todas las cosas que el sharingan podía hacer. Él dice que un sharingan correctamente utilizado es sobre todo un dispositivo de hipnotismo, y que el hipnotismo normal depende de la voluntad de la persona que es hipnotizada, el sharingan puede forzar el control sobre alguien como genjutsu ".

Sakura rodó los ojos. "Ya sabía eso, cerda".

"No he terminado, Frentona," Ino disparó de nuevo. "De todos modos, estaba diciendo que el sharingan puede infligir cerca de emociones y sentimientos instantáneos en una víctima. Al igual que el miedo y la ira, la alegría y la tristeza. Así que en teoría ... ¿no podía darle a alguien orgasmo espontáneo?"

Eso era lo que Ino hacía. Dentro de los sesenta segundos de iniciar una conversación, de alguna manera se las arreglaba para dirigir el tema hacia el sexo y / o el orgasmo. Sakura le dio una mirada incrédula. "Dame un respiro", murmuró en el talón de su palma.

"No, piensa en ello." Ino sonrió. "Sai dice que Sasuke sólo tiene que fijarse en él y él de repente está en el suelo temblando de miedo sin razón aparente. ¿Así que no es lógico que el sharingan pueda hacer exactamente lo mismo en el otro extremo del espectro? ¿Y hacer que la gente caiga en el suelo y hacerla temblar por otra razón? "

"Pasas demasiado tiempo pensando en estas cosas", dijo Sakura rotundamente, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba un poco intrigada.

"Apuesto a que si Sasuke puede, Kakashi-sensei también", dijo Ino, pasando sus dedos por su cola de caballo. "Y ya sabes, eso es lo que tú necesita. Alguien que pueda darte un orgasmo espontáneo."

"¿Qué?" Sakura gritó, sentándose muy erguida.

"Dios sabe que ese perdedor de tu novio no está haciendo nada por tí", murmuró Ino, dándole a Sakura una mirada mordaz. "¿Lo has botado ya?"

Sakura retrocedió ligeramente. "Bueno, pensé que tal vez debería darle otra oportunidad para.."

"¿Para qué? ¿Para demostrar que tiene un pene?" Ino golpeó las manos hacia abajo contra la mesa con irritación. "Vamos, Sakura. Eres tonta, pero no tan tonta. ¡Ikki es un perdedor!"

"¡Es un capitán ANBU!" Sakura gritó en defensa.

"Claro, pero eso no niega el hecho de que bebe demasiado y que no puede seguir el ritmo lo suficiente como para satisfacer a nadie excepto a sí mismo," dijo Ino, dándole una mirada de disgusto. "En serio, Sakura. Sé que no estás con él por su personalidad chispeante, y de lo que me dices de como es en la cama. El sólo debe ser colgado, arrastrado y descuartizado por crímenes contra el romance."

"No es tan malo", dijo Sakura, con el ceño fruncido. "Solo le gusta el sake, eso es todo."

"De La forma en que a Naruto le gusta el ramen", señaló Ino fuera. "Yo tenía un tío como él, ya sabes."

Sakura había escuchado esto antes. "Lo sé", murmuró.

"¿Y sabes lo que le pasó?" Ino presionó.

"Murió", Sakura dijo debidamente como un niño escuchando la misma conferencia cien veces.

"Bebido demasiado y se ahogó con su propio vómito, sin nadie allí para ayudarlo, porque nadie podría soportar estar en torno a un idiota borracho", terminó Ino con una inclinación de cabeza. "Eso va a ser lo que le sucederá a Ikki, recuerda mis palabras. Y dios, eres tan estúpido como para pensar que no puedes hacer nada mejor, ¿no? Diablos, voy a dejarte a Sasuke todo para ti si eso significa que tendrás estándares un poco más altos de nuevo.

"No quiero a Sasuke," gruñó Sakura. Le dolía pensar siquiera en él a veces. Amar a alguien que se preocupaba tan poco por ella era más perjudicial que amar a un borracho estúpido de cualquier manera. Sakura se había dado cuenta el día en que había profesado su amor a Sasuke por última vez. Disparó a su corazón en un latido, creando un dolor en el pecho que la hizo finalmente entender por qué la gente lo llamaba 'corazón roto'. Sakura pensó que no podría soportar ese sentimiento otra vez, y desde aquel día había decidido tomar de buena gana lo que sea que llegara a ella voluntariamente y darse por vencida persiguiendo chicos.

Así fue como se había involucrado con todos sus novios hasta la fecha. Se habían acercado a ella en los bares o en el trabajo y le pedían una cita. A pesar de que eran extraños, a menudo había dicho que sí, y si las cosas salían bien Sakura aceptaba algo estable.

Pero ninguno de ellos había realmente funcionado. E Ikki parecía ser el último de una larga lista de chicos que Ino etiquetaba como 'perdedores'

"Tienes un gusto pésimo para los hombres," Ino le dijo sin. "Tienes que escoger mejor".

"No... son justo el tipo que me atrae", explicó mierdas que piensan que las chicas con el pelo rosa son de mala calidad como ellos. Apuesto a que ninguno de ellos te ha dado alguna vez un orgasmo tampoco"

Sakura se sonrojó. "Por supuesto que lo han hecho". Otra mentira. "De todos modos, los novios no son tan importantes. Ellos no duran y no estoy tratando de sentar cabeza, ¿así que importa cómo son?"

Ino la miró boquiabierta. "Claramente has perdido el punto aquí, Frentona" dijo ella. "Los novios son geniales... son como los mejores amigos que no tienes que compartir, y una vez que descubras un sexo medio decente te darás cuenta de lo que te has estado perdiendo."

"Eso es porque todo lo que sabes sobre el amor y los hombres lo sacas de esas tontas novelas románticas," Sakura echó fuera. "¡Eso no es realista! En la vida real, el sexo no es perfecto y los hombres son tontos y todos los buenos son tomadas por todos las chicas más lindas!"

Ino le dio una mirada de lástima. "Sakura", dijo, inusualmente callada y seria. "Yo no quiero que termines como mi tía, ¿vale?"

"¿Tu tía?" Sakura frunció el ceño.

"La que se casó con mi tío muerto". Ino dio un suspiro triste. "Solía ser una gran ninja. Luego se quedó estancada con tres palos de golf y un marido muerto, y ahora ella solo está gorda, vieja y se droga todo el tiempo para evitar la depresión".

Ouch.

"Sí, pero yo no estoy buscando a sentar cabeza y casarse con Ikki, ¿lo estoy?" Sakura razonó.+

La Expresión de Ino se mantuvo escéptica. "Tampoco mi tía, pero mira cómo terminó eso."

Esta conversación estaba dejando a Sakura con un mal sabor en la boca y un nudo en el estómago. Pero entonces, la mayoría de las conversaciones con Ino parecía convertirse en Ino dándole conferencia a Sakura sobre "tomarse en serio a sí misma" y "encontrar un mejor hombre"

"Apunta más alto", declaró Ino de repente. "Al igual que la novia misteriosa de Kakashi-san. ¿O haz lo que yo y sólo ve si puedes conseguir alguien de un buen clan. Comienza con el clan Dotou y trabaja tu camino hacia el Hyuuga".

Ino era un poco buscadora de oro, tenía que decir, pero a Sakura no le importaba realmente. Ino sólo tenía estándares extraordinariamente altos y planeaba casarse con el hombre más económicamente y genéticamente popular que podría tener en sus manos. Sakura sintió que era un poco irreal sin embargo, y que Ino probablemente terminaría conformándose con un hombre normal con habilidades decentes y afiliación a un pequeño clan.

Pero, ¿Con quién iba a acabar Sakura? Hasta el momento lo mejor que había hecho era un tonto borracho y un puñado de potenciales chicos para carteles de drogas de eyaculación precoz.

Ella no se sentía la necesidad de encontrar un novio serio todavía. Y Ikki no estaba tan mal de todos modos...

Aunque...

Se encontró pensando de nuevo en lo que había visto por la mañana y se encontró a sí misma celosa. Es sólo que no era justo que Kimura Yoshi se hubiera casado con uno de las más ricas de los clanes de Konoha y se hubiera enganchado una aventura con su sensei y líder de equipo. Kakashi era claramente un buen amante – fuera de la liga de Sakura en ningún caso.

Hasta el día en que Sasuke se arrepintiera y se pusiera de rodillas para ella, Sakura creía que nunca tendría suerte en el amor.

Una brisa lenta flotaba en el comedor, donde ella e Ino se sentaron, haciendo que el toldo rojo por encima de ellos se elevara ligeramente. Sakura observaba, exhalando y bebiendo de su copa mientras se hundía de nuevo a su posición anterior. "¿Tal vez soy yo?" le dijo a Ino ausente. "Tal vez yo soy la única que no es muy buena en el sexo ..."

"Siempre una posibilidad", dijo Ino con sequedad. "No me extrañaría así fuera – no eres muy buena en otras cosas".

"Encantadora".

Ino miró fijamente durante un momento antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa para descansar una mano en el brazo de Sakura. "Si él llega a casa borracho esta noche, tienes que dejarlo."

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Lo creas o no, pero Ikki no bebe siempre".

"Eso está bien. Si no está borracho esta noche, entonces haz caso omiso de mi consejo," dijo Ino abruptamente. "Pero si lo está... sólo recuerda que puedes hacerlo mejor. Diablos, Akamaru podría encontrar hombres mejores que Ikki".

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Te equivocarás. Ya lo verás."

"Ya veremos".

"¡Muy bien!"

"¡Muy bien!"

"Bien entonces."

"Sí".

"..."

"¿Quieres un poco de mi melva?"

"Oh, sí, por favor."

* * *

A decir verdad Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa aquella noche cuando acurrucó en su apartamento, calentando sus dedos de los pies con la resistencia. Su programa favorito estaba en la TV, ayudándola a sacar de su mente la conversación con Ino, pero era algo que sólo le habían dicho tantas veces que se había convertido en una preocupación cada vez más presente en el fondo de su mente. A pesar de que se reía de los chistes estúpidos que aparecían en pantalla, no podía dejar de sentirse incómoda. Inútilmente esperaba que Ikki no la visitara esta noche, entonces no tendría que enfrentar el hecho de que Ino tenía razón y que Ikki era un perdedor.

Pero en el momento en que oyó una llave en la puerta, Sakura sabía que su suerte era mala. Ella levantó la mirada con una sonrisa vaga cuando su novio entró en la habitación, quitándose su máscara ANBU y los zapatos y depositándolos en el estante contra la pared.

"Hey," saludó con una sonrisa propia de él.

"Hey," dijo ella.

Se acercó para arrodillarse junto a la mesa para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca. "¿Cómo está mi chica favorita, entonces?"

El hedor de la sangre y el sake la abrumó. Haciendo una mueca, empujó el codo contra él, tratando de conseguir un poco de distancia entre ellos. "Ikki, apestas".

"Fue una misión difícil", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Casi me muero hoy".

Sakura casi había muerto ayer, pero no creía que valiera la pena mencionarlo. "¿No estuviste a punto de ahogarte con tu propio vómito, por casualidad?" -preguntó suavemente, sabiendo que no lo entendería.

"Kunai, justo en dirección a entre los ojos", dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el mismo lugar en caso de que ella tuviera la menor duda de quedaba "entre los ojos". "Si no me hubiera agachado a tiempo, estaría hablándote desde el más allá."

"Eso está bien", dijo ella con aire ausente, volviendo a la TV. La trama de este realmente avanzaba muy rápido. Si dejaba que Ikki la distrajera demasiado tiempo se perdería algo importante.

"¿Y sabes lo que pensé cuando el kunai se dirigía hacia mí?" Ikki preguntó, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Mm?" ella fingió interés.

"Estaba pensando en lo mucho que iba a extrañar a los gemelos". La besó en el cuello mientras el brazo alrededor de su cintura se dirigía a acariciar sus pechos a través de su camisa.

"Ikki", suspiró ella, pero sólo a medias trató de alejarse de él.

"Sakura", se quejó.

"¿Qué?"

"Déjame follarte".

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de vacilación. "¿Ahora?" -preguntó, dando a entender con un tono reticente que no era un buen momento. "Mi programa favorito está..."

"¿Prefieres ver algún espectáculo estúpido que hacer el amor con tu novio?" , se preguntó.

"Ss-no, por supuesto que no. Pero..." Ella apresuró buscando una buena excusa. "Ikki, ¿no puedes tomar una ducha primero?"

"Estoy caliente ahora".

"Pero estoy cansada y no me siento tan bien."

"Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor."

Estaba dispuesta a apostar que Kakashi nunca había tenido ningún problema tratando de convencer a una mujer para dormir con él. Es probable que sólo tenía que chasquear los dedos y decir "ven a la cama conmigo" y que cada mujer en un radio de cinco millas se formaría en una fila ordenada para hacer precisamente eso. Especialmente si hubieran visto lo que Sakura había visto por la mañana.

Ikki era persistente, besando su garganta y tirando del cuello de su camisa para seguir besándola. Sakura gimió un poco, sabiendo exactamente dónde se dirigía y preguntándose qué punto sería.

Tal vez, pensó. Tal vez esta vez iba a sorprenderla y darle algo que valiera la pena la experiencia. El sentido común le decía que esto era sólo una ilusión, pero el lado más suave de ella estaba dispuesto a darle el beneficio de la duda.

"Está bien," murmuró.

Él la empujó sobre su espalda y la besó con fuerza. Su aliento apestaba a sake y su cuerpo emanaba el olor cobrizo de la sangre de otras personas, lo que no la encendió de inmediato, se dio cuenta, pero Sakura casi podía pasarlo por alto. Era un poco molesto que tampoco se molestara en quitar alguna de su ropa correctamente. Él simplemente tiró de sus bragas hacia abajo sobre sus rodillas y abrió la parte delantera de sus pantalones a toda prisa, y cuando él la penetró estaba lejos de ser agradable o cómodo.

Ella trató de detenerlo, trató hacerle darle oportunidad de estar lista, pero el metió la pata. Bombeaba con un frenesí egoísta, gruñendo sobre ella en lo que debía ser una de las peores frases que había escuchado en su vida.

"Te gusta, ¿eh, nena?" jadeó. "Si te gusta lo duro."

"Oh, uh, sí," ella ofreció cortésmente. "Uh, cariño."

Era como las cosquillas en un lugar que era definitivamente anti-cosquillas. Ella se movió incómoda y dio unos cuantos gemidos, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de estar en ánimos, pero parecía estar más allá de ella. Miró por encima del hombro a la televisión, esperando a ver si Daisuke se había dado cuenta de que Yumi estaba teniendo una aventura con su hermano, pero el diálogo fue ahogado efectivamente por los ruidos que Ikki estaba haciendo en su oido.

Con un suspiro, Sakura dejó caer la cabeza sobre la alfombra para mirar el techo y esperar a Ikki terminara. ¿Tal vez ella era el problema? Parecía extraño que todos sus novios anteriores habían logrado terminar muy bien, sólo era ella la que no disfrutaba el sexo. Deseó ser más sensible... como Kimura Yoshi, que había logrado llegar al clímax antes de Kakashi.

Recordó la expresión de su cara cuando él había encontrado esa liberación. Una mueca de placer que no era tan diferente de cuando él era atrapado con un Kunai. Había visto esa pérdida de control que se había apoderado de su cuerpo mientras volvía loca a esa mujer, y por alguna extraña razón, la excitaba. Un hilo de excitación acurrucado en su bajo vientre, haciéndola suspirar con verdadero placer, por primera vez desde... bueno, desde siempre.

Cerrando los ojos, Sakura trató de imaginar que era Kakashi apoyado sobre ella. Probablemente había todo tipo de problemas psicológicos involucrados en proyectar la imagen de un maestro como tu amante, pero en ese momento a Sakura no le importaba. Ella se preocuparía por el significado más tarde, cuando todo hubiera terminado, pero por ahora esa era la única cosa que tenía el potencial para hacer de esto una agradable experiencia.

"Ah ... el infierno." Ikki se torció ligeramente, alcanzando la katana en su espalda que claramente estaba puyando algo que no debía. Sus martilleos se volvieron empujones suaves y retardados mientras él luchaba para soltar el arma.

Sakura se deleitaba con el ritmo recién descubierto, sintiendo como el gancho al fin la había cogido y la arrastraba lejos. "Sí", susurró ella, pasándose las manos por el cabello, casi era suficiente para confundirlo con Kakashi si mantenía los ojos cerrados. Movió sus caderas al ritmo del suyo, sintiéndose eufórica de que al fín esa sensación que había eludido durante tanto tiempo al fin estuviera a la vista. "Así", suspiró ella.

"Qué, ¿así?" Ikki repitió torpemente, claramente sin comprender.

Sakura puso una mano sobre su boca. "Shh", lo silenció. El sonido de su voz amenazaba con arruinar su imaginación, ya que no estaba ni cerca de ser tan profunda y suave como Kakashi.

_Esto podría funcionar_, pensó con asombro, sintiendo el placer en espiral hacia arriba y su respiración cada vez más profunda. Por primera vez en su vida, en realidad, podría…

Ikki se puso rígido por encima de ella con un gemido roto y ella sintió su respiración detenerse al entrar duro y fuerte contra ella. Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y antes de que Sakura aún tuviera tiempo de registrar ese hecho, Ikki se había levantado tambaleándose al baño con ese "estoy a punto de vomitar" tinte verde en su cara.

El placer que Sakura había sintiendo se disipó como el etanol en un plato caliente, arrastrados por la brisa y dejándola estupefacta en el suelo de su apartamento. Miró la televisión aturdida y vio los créditos rodando en su programa. Ella había perdido la final. Extrañamente, que la molestó más de lo que acababa de suceder.

"Típico", susurró para sí misma, incorporándose para ponerse de nuevo sus bragas.

Sonidos de arcadas hicieron eco en el cuarto de baño contiguo y Sakura se estremeció. "Si haces un desastre, lo limpias tú mismo", gritó ella, pasándose los dedos por el pelo desordenado.

Pero mientras hacía eso, un destello de movimiento desde la ventana llamó su atención. Ella levantó la vista y le pareció ver un destello de blanco escapar por el tejado del edificio de apartamentos vecino. Sakura frunció el ceño. Uno de sus vecinos tenía un gato calicó. ¿Tal vez lo sacaban en la noche?

Pero ¿cómo llegó al techo...?

La cadena del inodoro en el baño, la arrastró fuera de sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera detenerse en ellos aún más. Ese solía ser el único tipo de limpieza que Ikki podía hacer por sí mismo, y, francamente, sólo si se encontraba en un estado de ánimo considerado. Realmente, Ino tenía razón. Él era un patán completo la mitad del tiempo, y la única razón por la que ella había accedido a salir con él era porque le había dicho una buena broma sobre tres comadrejas y un hámster. Ella no había entrado en la relación para aprovechar la adrenalina sobrante de sus misiones, ni para limpiar el desorden que dejaba en su cuarto de baño cuando de que estaba demasiado borracho.

Él se tenía que ir. Era el momento de la "charla".

Después de unos momentos Ikki apareció en la puerta del baño, mirandose un poco pálido y sudoroso, pero eso no era nada inusual. Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, pero él se le adelantó. "Sakura", dijo con seriedad, mirando al suelo. "Tenemos que hablar".

"Es gracioso, yo quería hablar contigo," dijo ella,. "Verás, yo.."

"Creo que tenemos que ver a otras personas"

* * *

Disculpen si hay algún error o no entienden algunas frases. No encontraba la manera de traducirlas al español para que tuvieran sentido y tuve que hacerlo de forma literal.

Espero sus reviews ^^

xo


	3. En el viejo columpio

**Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo para ustedes. La autora es SilverShine y la historia en su idioma original es esta s/3161976/1/The-Window**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Kakashi se habría reído si no hubiera sido tan trágico. La chica estaba viendo la televisión, ¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué clase de hombre que se precie podría llamarse a sí mismo un hombre sabiendo que su chica disfruta más esos programas cursis que el sexo?

No era frecuente que Kakashi podía decir que prefería ver a una chica reírse de los chistes malos en la televisión que observarla tener un orgasmo. Hasta que su novio entró por la puerta, ella había estado relajada y sin preocupaciones con una taza de chocolate caliente en sus manos, sonriendo y tirando de su labio inferior en un momento de descuido. Pero desde el momento en que había empezado a besarla, no le había visto sonreír ni una sola vez.

Fue como ver a dos animales. La hembra llevando una mirada de paciente sufriendo y el macho penetrando con un solo objetivo primitivo en mente. Kakashi suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. El chico no sabía nada. Egoísta. Y el momento en que Sakura había mostrado el más mínimo placer, él había sido incapaz de controlarse

En ese punto Kakashi sabía que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, por lo que se fue. Había dejado de hacer los informes tiempo suficiente, y realmente debería darse prisa antes de que los archivos cerraran a medianoche.

Media hora más tarde, estaba sentado en la taberna Bluebell con un informe inconcluso puesto ante él en la barra. Pero parecía que cuanto más miraba, más parecía estar incompleto. Y en lugar de mantenerse concentrado en su trabajo como cualquier ninja bueno estaría haciendo, se encontró pensando en cierta señorita de pelo rosa.

Sakura había estado correteando a su alrededor todo el día como un perro que tenía miedo de su amo, pero aún obligada a obedecer. Cada vez que la había mirado, podría haber jurado que ella se había estremecido, como si estuviera a la espera de ser golpeada en la nariz con un periódico. Había parecido especialmente tensa hoy.

Sin embargo, Sakura no era una chica tranquila por cualquier tramo de la imaginación, a pesar de que, de vez en cuando, tenía la costumbre de encerrarse en sí misma y llegando a distanciarse de la gente alrededor de ella hasta el punto de que a veces tendría que repetir órdenes dos veces para asegurarse de que lo había oído. Por lo general, era una señal de que estaba deprimida. Mayormente tenía la sensación de que era _esa_ época del mes.

Pero hoy sentía que sabía a ciencia cierta por qué estaba rehuyendo del trabajo en equipo. Bueno, por lo menos era relativamente cierto, porque era muy posible que él simplemente se había imaginado a Sakura de pié en su ventana en el calor del momento. Sólo Dios sabía por qué iba a pasar, pero incluso Kakashi no podía pretender entender la mitad de los pensamientos e imágenes que pasaron por su mente todos los días.

"¿Una bebida, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi inhaló mientras salía de sus ensoñaciones y levantó la mirada hacia la bar-maid parada frente a el. "No, gracias, Ayame-chan," dijo distraídamente. "No estoy tan sediento."

La joven frunció el ceño en broma. "Vienes aquí todo el tiempo, pero nunca has pedido nada. Tenemos reglas ¿Sabías..?"

"¿Vas a echarme?" -le preguntó, parpadeando.

La chica negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y dijo: "No importa". Luego se volvió y se alejó para atender a otros clientes que iban a pagar. El Ojo de Kakashi la siguió, automáticamente trazando desde la línea de su busto amplio a la curva de su trasero. De día trabajaba con su padre en Ichiraku, pero llegada la tarde reemplazaba su overol de cocina por una camisa de color negro ceñida al cuerpo y pantalones ajustados. Tal vez esa camisa era un poco demasiado apretada, porque evidentemente el manejo de todas estas bebidas frías le producía un escalofrío. Había un anillo de boda en su dedo, pero que no era ni aquí ni allá.

Kakashi volvió de nuevo desapasionadamente a su informe y continuó con la laboriosa tarea de llenar los espacios en blanco. Estaba cada vez más cerca de la medianoche por lo que comenzó a apresurarse, anotando todos los detalles necesarios y llenando todo lo demás con una feliz cara sonriente con el fin de encantar a cualquier clérigo descontento que estaría obligado a leerlo.

Finalizado - sólo en el sentido más amplio de la palabra - dobló el informe y se levantó. Fue entonces cuando Ayame regresó a la barra con una hoja de papel y una sonrisa. "Aquí está tu recibo, Kakashi-san," dijo ella, entregándoselo. Había algo reservado sobre esa sonrisa que le hizo pensar dos veces antes de tomar el trozo de papel para meterlo en su bolsillo, se detuvo un momento para leer lo que había escrito, casi seguro de que él realmente no había ordenado o pagado cualquier cosa.

Fue un mensaje corto.

"En mi casa. 10:00 pm.

Kakashi dobló el recibo y se lo metió en el bolsillo, le hizo una seña manos y una sonrisa a la chica mientras se agachaba por debajo de las solapas de lona y salía a la calle. Con su informe en la mano se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage, con la intención de entregarlo en las oficinas antes de que cerraran.

El aire era frío y fresco en contra de sus ojos cansados y calientes (aunque, con el hitai-ate abajo, sólo se sentía el beneficio). Había sido un día agotador de sentarse alrededor y mandar todo a la mierda. La capacidad de permanecer inmóvil durante dos horas seguidas era una habilidad que era vastamente apreciada.

Sin embargo, era Sakura la que le preocupaba más.

Por la forma en que Sakura había tratado con cuidado de evitar el contacto visual con él toda la tarde, con seguridad podría suponer que él no había imaginado que estaba allí, y que ella lo había sorprendido en el acto con Yoshi Kimura.

Yoshi no había visto a Sakura, que era probablemente algo bueno porque ella podría haber intentado matar a la pobre muchacha en un esfuerzo de no dejar testigos. Kakashi sabía que Sakura no quería hablar. Para empezar, ella estaba demasiado avergonzada por lo que había visto para admitir a cualquier persona que en realidad lo había visto, y Sakura no era una chismosa de todos modos. Incluso si hubiera reconocido a Yoshi, ella respetaría la privacidad de la mujer y mantendría el conocimiento para sí misma.

Fue culpa de Kakashi por no cerrar las cortinas. O cerrar la ventana. Y olvidar la misión en primer lugar. Sinceramente, hubiera jurado que había organizado la reunión para la tarde...

Bueno, el probablemente había dañado de forma irreparable para siempre su relación con Sakura. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que ella fuera lo suficientemente madura para superarlo... o que se golpeara la cabeza mañana y se olvidara de todo.

Kakashi vio la entrada de la torre Hokage adelante, bañada por el suave resplandor rosado de las farolas. La entrada a la academia estaba justo al lado y más allá, y más allá estaba el campo de entrenamiento pre-genin con el viejo columpio con que había jugado en su infancia.

Alguien estaba sentado en él ahora se dio cuenta, mirando a través de las oscuras sombras de los árboles para ver el movimiento oscilante leve debajo de ellos. ¿Quién diablos jugaba en un columpio a la medianoche? Kakashi se detuvo un momento para levantar la hitai-ate y enfocar el sharingan en la escondida en las sombras.

Sakura.

Confundido, Kakashi se quedó mirando a la chica. Ella estaba usando un pie para impulsarse hacia atrás y adelante, pero su corazón no parecía estar allí. Ella estaba mirando hacia el espacio, con los brazos enganchados en torno a las cadenas de suspensión y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante mientras el pelo lacio casi cubría su rostro. Ella parecía estar a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? Sólo hace media hora que había estado en su casa con su novio ...

Reajustando su hitai-ate en el ojo, Kakashi continuó su camino hacia la torre. No era su lugar entrometerse en los asuntos de Sakura y él no quería imponerse cuando claramente quería estar sola. Él basó su decisión en la idea de que si era él, él querría estar solo por lo menos.

Iruka estaba saliendo de la oficina de registro cuando Kakashi lo atrapó, y el momento en que vio el ninja copia casi se echó a llorar. "No - Me voy a casa – Deberías haber llegado hace media hora - No voy a presentar este - ¡oh, está bien - pero sólo por esta vez - nunca de nuevo - Te lo juro, Kakashi-sensei, ¡cada vez que lo haces es sólo para molestarme!"

Cuando Iruka salió corriendo en una rabieta con el informe de Kakashi, este pensó que él estaba en lo cierto. A pesar de que su retraso se debió principalmente a la morosidad, no podía negar que disfrutaba intentos de rabieta de Iruka. Fue uno de los puntos destacados de su día.

Sakura aún estaba allí en el columpio cuando salió del edificio. Una vez más se vio detenerse a mirarla, preguntándose si las chicas jóvenes eran lo suficientemente diferentes al agotado y viejo Ninja Copia de querer compañía cuando estaban solos.

Bueno, al menos podría averiguar lo que estaba mal.

En el momento en que se abrió paso en la puerta del recinto, la cabeza de Sakura levantó y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Parecía que estaba dispuesta a huir hacia los arbustos a la simple vista de él, pero era probable que su reacción de gacela-atrapada-por-la-luz-delantera era la que la tenía clavada en el sitio.

"Yo", dijo cuándo se detuvo a una distancia segura de ella, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. "Estás un poco grande para un columpio, ¿no crees?"

La Cabeza de Sakura bajó otra vez mientras miraba al suelo. Sin la ayuda del Sharingan, la sombra la cubría con bastante eficacia. Pero mientras que su ojo natural no podía haber sido capaz de penetrar en la oscuridad, su agudo sentido del olfato le dijo más de lo que necesitaba saber.

Sakura apestaba a sexo, sangre, y alcohol. Una mezcla potente, y que él no estaba seguro de que a ella realmente de convenía. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de su máscara y él cambió su peso de una pierna, con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos. Él no quería que Sakura oliera así. Ella era muy buena persona, muy limpia y con un corazón como para ser corrompido por tales sustancias desagradables. Se acordó de la joven que había sido – Una con un ardiente, puro (si no un poco equivocado) amor por su compañero de equipo, y trató de verla en la muchacha sentada delante de él. Trató de ver en ella a la chica que había estado tirada insensiblemente en el piso de la sala por su novio.

Todos crecían. Algunos más rápido que otros. Algunos más difícil.

Era una tontería pensar que él podía protegerla de eso.

Cuando ella no dijo nada, dio un paso hacia adelante. Su cabello se retorció de nuevo cuando su cabeza se levantó una fracción de segundo para ver los pies de él, de la misma manera que el hacía a menudo para ver los de Itachi. Había que tener cuidado con los usuarios Sharingan, después de todo.

"¿Estás bien?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué haces aquí entonces?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, apoyando la cabeza contra una de las cadenas que sujetan el columpio. "No tengo otro lugar en el que estar de todos modos."

Dio otro paso hasta que estuvo directamente ante ella, mirando hacia abajo en la parte superior de su cabeza inclinada. "Sakura, tenemos que hablar."

Sus manos se cerraron más apretando alrededor de las viejas cadenas oxidadas y vio que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Estaba preparado que ella reaccione con torpeza, pero no esperaba que empezara a llorar. Primero una, luego dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ella temblaba imperceptiblemente, claramente tratando de contener cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer, y si no hubiera visto las lágrimas no se habría enterado.

El Casi se cedió a la tentación de saltar por encima de la valla y marcharse.

Kakashi no era bueno, con cosas de chicas. Él entendía a estas criaturas, hasta cierto punto, pero hacía frente con mayor facilidad con los chicos cuyos procesos mentales y problemas no eran ningún misterio para él. Las chicas eran mucho más difíciles. Por ejemplo, cuando los padres de Sakura se habían divorciado hace dos años, ella parecía estar perfectamente bien con ese hecho hasta que se había roto una uña en medio de una sesión de entrenamiento. Entonces las lágrimas no se detuvieron, alarmando a cualquiera del sexo masculino que se encontraba cerca.

Y ahora estaba seguro de que las palabras "tenemos que hablar" no debería haber provocado una reacción tan emocional. Las lágrimas y las rabietas casi nunca eran lo que parecían ser con las chicas.

"Está bien, no estoy enojado ni nada", dijo él, agachándose hasta que estaba más o menos al nivel de los ojos. Pero los ojos de Sakura se mantuvieron bien cerrados, en un intento de atrapar la humedad adicional para que no escapara. "Fue mi culpa por olvidarme de la misión en primer lugar y no arreglar mi timbre cuando debería haberlo hecho. Es que estoy un poco preocupado, Yoshi no estaría particularmente feliz si este tipo de cosas salieran en público, tu sabes, así que... "

"No es eso", dijo con voz ronca miserablemente. "Es Ikki".

"Ikki", repitió con voz apagada. Parecía recuerdar haber oído ese nombre en conjunción con Sakura lo largo de los últimos meses. Naruto había mencionado probablemente en algún momento que iban a salir juntos. "Ikki es tu novio, ¿verdad?"

Sakura asintió en silencio, incapaz de decir nada por el repentino ataque de moqueadera que se le había pegado.

_Mierda_, pensó con cansancio. _Se ha ido o está muerto o algo así, ¿no?_

"Pero ya no", exclamó ella-. "Él me dejó."

"Oh". Él parpadeó. "Bastardo".

Sakura ahogó un sollozo, inclinándose hacia delante para que su frente casi tocara las rodillas. Kakashi suspiró. Odiaba ver a alguien que le importaba con un dolor tan obvio. "Sakura, ningún hombre es digno de provocarte este dolor", le dijo él suavemente. Al menos, no a esta edad. Los amantes iban y venía tan rápido a los dieciocho años que no valía la pena molestarse por ninguno de ellos. Era muy agotador. Y la gente como Kakashi consiguió involuntariamente hombros mojados como resultado.

"Sé que no vale la pena", dijo ella, sollozando en voz alta. "Yo lo iba a dejar, pero luego me dejó y lo único que podía hacer era sentarme allí en estado de shock y entonces sintió pena por mí, y me dijo que me iba a encontrar a alguien más con el tiempo, que él acababa de encontrar a alguien nuevo, y entonces escuché este fuerte crujido, y no estoy seguro de si era el aneurisma en el cerebro o mi puño contra su mandíbula - todo se vuelve borroso después de eso - pero seguí teniendo la impresión de que él pensaba que podía hacerlo mejor de lo que alguien como yo podría y ahora está saliendo con esa chica que solía estar RAIZ, ya sabes la que tiene bonitos ojos azules y pelo negro y que puede cortar una pulga por la mitad en la espalda de un perro con un kunai a cien pasos, porque ella se enamoró de su broma sobre los hámsteres en la jaula del hurón o lo que sea, porque es una estúpida, estúpida broma en la que nadie en su sano juicio debería caer, porque es estúpida y él es estúpido y yo soy aún más estúpida por dejar que esto me afecte! "

¿Dónde estaba la fuerza de invasión de Orochimaru cuando más la necesitas? A Kakashi le vendría bien una distracción en este momento porque jugar agonía no era su fuerte. "No vale la pena", le dijo, tratando de sonar tranquilizador en un esfuerzo para hacer parar esas lágrimas. "Él está claramente decayendo. Debe estar cayendo sobre sí mismos para tener la oportunidad de salir con alguien como tú, Sakura."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo están?" -preguntó ella. "¿Qué hay de malo en mí que incluso los perdedores totales piensan que pueden hacerlo mejor, y qué significa 'frígida' significa de todos modos?"

Kakashi frunció el ceño. "¿Eh?"

"Frígida. ¿Qué significa eso?" Por primera vez, ella lo miró a través de enormes ojos verdes enmarcados por pestañas puntiagudas y un poco de rímel corrido. Él no se había dado cuenta de que Sakura llevaba maquillaje. Pero es evidente que no llevaba un montón de él. En realidad no lo necesitaba de todos modos.

"Bueno", empezó a decir lentamente. "Es eso que tienes en tu cocina para mantener los alimentos fríos y frescos" (N/A: Esto no tiene sentido en español porque es un juego de palabras en inglés. "Frígida" significa que no puede sentir placer o deseo sexual y en inglés se escribe FRIGID, y nevera en inglés es FRIDGE. Las dos palabras podrían confundirse al pronunciarlas. Kakashi es un loquito)

"Eso no tiene sentido", dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ikki dijo que yo era una 'frígida', pero yo no entiendo lo que quería decir."

"Ah". Los Ojos de Kakashi se cerraron con la comprensión súbita. Probablemente fue un error hacer eso, porque ahora Sakura lo miraba.

"¿Sabes lo que significa?" presionó.

"Um ..." Kakashi no tenía ganas de decirlo. Era una de esas crueles palabras populares que circulaban y que tuvo la mala suerte de escuchar de vez en cuando. Mayormente fue utilizado por gamberros impacientes que no creían que su novia podía complacerse fácilmente. "Bueno, creo que tal vez significa que él te encuentra un poco fría e insensible."

Sakura lo miró con confusión. "¿Cómo? Siempre soy amable con él y al menos siempre finjo estar interesada en sus historias misioneras aburridas - ¿cómo es que soy fría e insensible?"

Kakashi le dirigió una mirada franca. "Esto significa que durante el acto sexual en su mayoría."

La mirada en la cara de Sakura era casi divertida. Sus ojos se abrieron una fracción y rápidamente miró hacia abajo. Si la luz era un poco mejor, estaba seguro de que habría encontrado su rubor. "Probablemente el sólo estaba buscando excusas", dijo, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. "Estoy seguro de que eres, uh, frío en cualquier forma de.."

"Lo soy", dijo en un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de Kakashi se estrecharon, pero no dijo nada.

"Tal vez es por eso que el... que todos ellos..." Sakura tragó saliva y temblorosa se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. "Eso explicaría por qué no soy "suficientemente buena" para él".

"Pero déjame adivinar," dijo con una sonrisa irónica. "¿Lo suficientemente buena para follar una última vez antes de dejarte ir?"

Sakura respiró hondo, mirándolo fijamente. "¿Cómo…"

"Eso es lo que suelen hacer los pendejos", dijo rápidamente. Probablemente no sería bueno hacerle saber que había estado haciendo un poco de espionaje improvisado ... "Y Ikki suena como un gilipollas grado A".

"Sí, lo es," dijo Sakura, moqueando y levantando la cabeza y quitandose el pelo de la cara. "Grado R. La primera clase. De todas las maneras. Un sapo total. Y no tan caliente en la cama con todo lo duro que lo hace ... el idiota".

Los labios de Kakashi se curvaron con una sonrisa triste, sintiendo lástima por ella. Sakura no era una delicada flor por cualquier tramo de la imaginación, pero eso no significa que no debía ser tratada con respeto y cortesía. Ella parecía tener un don para escoger los chicos que no eran buenos para su autoestima, "Ikki" debe ser un buen ejemplo de su último error. "Olvídate de él", murmuró él, extendiendo la mano para acariciar la rodilla de manera reconfortante. "Está claro que él no te merece y que lo ibas a dejar de todos modos, así que debes estar contenta de que se haya ido y ya estás libre y ahora es un ex, todo lo que ha dicho y nunca te dirá no debe ser tomado en cuenta. "

"¿Qué, aun cuando él dijo que yo era bonita?" -preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh, eso te lo puedes creer."

Su sonrisa se rompió un poco más y se agachó de nuevo la cabeza mientras intentaba quitar el resto de las lágrimas con sus dedos. "Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. Probablemente piensas que soy realmente patética..."

"No." Forzó la barbilla con un dedo y luego suavemente se extendió el pulgar por su mejilla, secando lo último de la humedad que se había perdido. "Estás bien."

La Mirada de Sakura estaba al nivel del pecho de él mientras daba un suspiro tembloroso y lo dejó escapar lentamente. "¿Son mejores?" -preguntó, moviendo los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. "Las relaciones, quiero decir. ¿Pueden ser más fáciles?"

Kakashi dejó caer su mano de nuevo a su rodilla. "No hasta que encuentres una persona que haga que todo el dolor y la pérdida valgan la pena", dijo, mirando a otro lado en las sombras.

"¿Y qué pasa si no puedes encontrar a esa persona?" -le preguntó.

"Entonces... nunca se detendrá". Él sonrió y le pellizcó la mejilla, muy a su pesar. "Pero tú eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por ese tipo de cosas."

Sakura miró hacia abajo y lejos, frunciendo el ceño, pensativa, pero al menos sus ojos estaban ahora relativamente secos. Le apretó la rodilla y se irguió de nuevo. "Tengo que estar en algún lugar ahora", dijo, con un tono fuertemente ligero para aclarar las cosas entre ellos. "Espero que estés bien, Sakura."

Ella asintió con la cabeza con tristeza. "Lo siento si deteniendo de hacer algo importante".

"En este momento, no hay nada más importante que tú," dijo, sonriéndole y alborotándole el pelo de la manera que a ella le gustaba porque él sabía que la haría sentir como a uno de los chicos. "Sólo tienes que ir a casa y olvidar a ese perdedor, ¿vale?"

"Bien ". Ella le dio una sonrisa valiente.

En algún momento durante los últimos años, mientras que Kakashi se había distanciado, Sakura había crecido. No era sólo en la forma de su cuerpo que se había llenado con tal velocidad alarmante que a menudo resultaba difícil mirarla sin que su mirada se dirigiera a todos los lugares equivocados. Su comprensión del mundo a su alrededor se había profundizado, y su corazón se había llevado más golpes de lo que quería ver. No sabía exactamente cuándo se había vuelto sexualmente activa, ni tampoco le importaba saberlo, pero el conocimiento había nacido en él poco a poco con el tiempo que se había convertido en sospechas vagamente confirmadas como un hecho. Él sabía que ella había estado en una serie de relaciones, a pesar de que nunca había pensado que ella parecía feliz en ninguna de ellas.

No parecía justo que alguien tan joven y enérgico como Sakura podría ser arrastrada hacia abajo tan profundamente por los hombres que no merecen ni respirar el mismo aire que ella. (Ella era su alumna y una aprendiz de la propia Hokage. Esto por sí solo automáticamente la colocó encima de la mayoría de los cabrones que componían la población masculina de Konoha. Su valentía y la lealtad a sus seres queridos la ponían por encima del resto.) Pero Sakura necesitaría darse cuenta de esto por sí misma. Si no lo hacía…

Podía verla ir por el mismo camino que él.

"Kakashi-sensei", susurró ella, justo cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse. "Lo siento por lo de la mañana."

"Ah". Él se encogió de hombros sin problemas. "No hay necesidad de disculparse por ello."

"No estás enojado?" -preguntó vacilante.

"No," dijo, casi riendo. "Como dije, fue mi culpa. Siento que te di un shock tan temprano en la mañana."

Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza. "En realidad, era casi tarde en ese punto..."

"Detalles", dijo vagamente, antes de darle una mirada tímida. "A pesar de que sin duda te tomaste tu tiempo en salir. ¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo allí de pie mirándonos?"

Sus ojos se movían a un lado y luego al otro. "Uh... me miraste en el momento en que llegué".

"¿En serio?" dijo rotundamente.

"En serio," ella susurró, su mirada acerada y obstinada por su desafío.

"Mm". Un suave sonido de incredulidad.

Después de un instante de silencio, Sakura levantó la cabeza. "No creo que debas verte con esa mujer nunca más."

"¿Ah?" Él arqueó una ceja.

Empujó con el pie contra el suelo y el columpio comenzó un ligero vaivén. "Sonaba como una farsante", murmuró

Kakashi se rio esta vez. "¿Es esto algo que sabes de experiencia?"

Sakura miró hacia otro lado. "Yo no finjo. Creo que es deshonesto. A menos que realmente me guste la persona y lo sienta por él".

"¿Y cuántos de esos has conocido?" (Están hablando de orgasmos xd)

"Ninguno hasta el momento..."

Eso podría haber explicado el comentario de "frígida" que su novio había hecho. ¿Si nadie había descubierto la manera de satisfacerla, Sakura se sentía inclinada a fingir...?

Kakashi se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró. Los niños estaban tan malos en estos días. Demasiado preocupados por su propio placer para atender adecuadamente a sus amantes, ensuciando las cosas con su inexperiencia y prisa y haciendo gente como Sakura creyera que de alguna manera era su culpa. La chica necesitaba a alguien más. Alguien con experiencia y consideración que se tome el tiempo para atender sus necesidades.

Por un breve momento él tuvo la idea de que él podía hacerlo. ¿Y por qué no? Ella era una chica atractiva con una figura ágil, y sin duda no habría sido la más joven que jamás había tenido, ni la más inocente.

Pero luego desterró el pensamiento como pura locura, porque eso era lo que era. Insensatez. Como chunin, ella seguía siendo su alumna hasta que tomaran el examen jonin o hasta que decidiera que estaba satisfecha con su rango y se fuera por su cuenta. Había ciertos fideicomisos que no podía violar, líneas que no podía cruzar. Y había cosas que Sakura necesitaba y que él no podía darle, y sería un maldito si abría una nueva oportunidad para que ella sea lastimada.

Por el momento no podía ofrecerle mucho más que una sonrisa y una palmadita en el hombro. "Vas a averiguarlo", le dijo de manera uniforme. "Eres demasiado inteligente para dejar que los hombres saquen lo mejor de ti."

"Mm". Ella no parecía muy convencida.

"Me tengo que ir ahora, Sakura. Tengo que estar listo para una cita." Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

"¿A esta hora?" ella lo llamó.

"Una hermosa niña me está enseñando a tocar el piano", le gritó por encima del hombro. "Yo realmente no quiero llegar tarde."

Salió por la puerta del compuesto y se dirigió por la calle rosa iluminada, tarareando bajo su respiración.

* * *

_Me pregunto qué quiere decir con 'piano' ..._

Sakura se relajó en el momento que Kakashi se perdió de vista con un gran suspiro de descanso tan atrás en el columpio que sólo su control sobre las cadenas de suspensión le impedía caer. Ella giró en algunos círculos, enrollando las cadenas hasta donde podía antes de recoger a sus pies y dejarse girar vertiginosamente en la dirección opuesta.

Luego se puso de pie con un notable mareo, y procedió a tambalearse en su camino de salir de del compuesto hacia la entrada de la torre Hokage

A mitad de la escalera a la oficina de Tsunade, ella se dobló con una risa horrorizada.

"No puedo creer que acabo de hablar sobre sexo con Kakashi-sensei ..." ella gimió, ignorando el chunin perturbado que bajaba las escaleras y dándole una plaza muy amplia.

Su conversación le había dado algún tipo de alivio. No sólo había sacado a Ikki de su mente, sino que él la había hecho darse cuenta de algo muy importante: no eran tan diferentes.

Desde que había empezado a tener citas siempre se había sentido un poco fuera de lugar, como si fuera una niño que juega a un juego de adultos. Un niño que no entendía muy bien las reglas. Por un breve tiempo hoy había pensado que sus acciones descuidadas habían abierto una brecha entre ella y Kakashi, pero en realidad le había abierto los ojos. Kakashi-sensei era un adulto. Y lo más importante, ella también. De repente ella podía relacionarse con él donde antes sólo había sido capaz de mirar hacia arriba y lo veneran como un líder y maestro.

Aunque todavía había un cierto grado de temor y reverencia...

"¡Sakura!"

Tsunade estaba de pie en la parte superior de la escalera, mirando hacia ella con las manos en las caderas. Su yukata se separó peligrosamente amplia, ya que por lo general estaba al final de un día largo y agotador. "¿de Qué demonios te ríes? Puedo oírte desde mi oficina. ¿Estás bien?" Luego su mirada se estrechó. "¿Has estado llorando?"

"No." Sakura se secó los ojos apresuradamente para comprobar la humedad, pero sólo sirvió para su maldición.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras Tsunade fruncía los labios. "Eh, yo realmente no te necesito esta noche de todos modos", dijo ella con desdén. "Vete a casa y descansa un poco. Ah, y si ves a Naruto, dale esto. Lo dejó aquí hace unas horas."

Un kunai grande, de doble hoja cayó a un paso al lado del pie de Sakura, clavándose en la madera.

"Sí, Tsunade-shishou", murmuró, levantando el arma.

"¿Y no has hecho usted tu informe todavía?"

"No, Tsunade-shishou".

"Yo lo quiero para mañana."

"Sí, Tsu-"

"Vete a tu casa, Sakura".

Sakura fue a casa. Dejó caer arma de Naruto sobre la mesa y se fue a tomar una ducha. Al igual que suele ocurrir después de una misión, a veces el aguijón extraño mientras se enjabonaba con jabón era la única manera de saber que había sido herida. De lo contrario no se daba cuenta. Había arañazos a lo largo de su brazo superior, donde un arbusto espinoso, la había cogido, pero se pasó una mano por estos y pronto desaparecieron.

Las únicas marcas en ella eran otras líneas tenues de color rosa en sus muslos donde Ikki le había arañado en su prisa por quitarle la ropa interior. Sakura consideraba que sanárselas valiera la pena, pero aún se lamentaba amargamente el descuido de Ikki. Dudaba de que Kakashi fuera tan desconsiderado durante el sexo.

Kakashi probablemente nunca pedía sexo directamente. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era besar a una mujer y poco a poco le quitaba la ropa. Él no acabaría quitando la ropa interior a una chica sin ninguna consideración o interés en el resto de su cuerpo. Él se tomaría su tiempo, partiendo de la boca y abriéndose camino por su cuerpo hasta su garganta, sus pechos, su estómago, y...

Sakura se detuvo, parpadeando rápidamente. Tenía una mano en el pecho, presionándolo, mientras que la otra se deslizaba hacia bajo. Débilmente alarmada, ella movió con fuerza ambas manos de nuevo a su cabello para lavar lo que quedaba de espuma.

Esto estaba más allá de una broma. Allí estaba ella en la ducha, tocándose y fantaseando acerca de su maestro. No hay nada más jodido que eso.

Ella sería una sucia mentirosa si dijera que nunca había pensado de esa manera de Kakashi, pero sólo de una manera amable como 'Me pregunto qué aspecto tiene debajo de su'. Ella nunca había fantaseado activamente. Y ella nunca se había tocado a sí misma a pensando en él.

Perturbada, terminó de ducharse, se secó y se vistió para la cama. Aunque 'vestir' consistía en sólo ponerse un nuevo par de bragas. Al Vivir sola se había acostumbrado a ser capaz de ir a la cama semi-desnuda y no preocuparse por despertar a su madre. Normalmente eran sólo ella y Ikki ...

La cama todavía olía un poco a él, se dio cuenta, cuando tapó con las mantas. Su olor se quedó en la almohada, pero no era un olor especialmente agradable. Frustrada, lanzó la almohada y simplemente descansó la cabeza sobre el colchón en su lugar.

Y a pesar de todo, no era Ikki en quien pensó mientras estaba allí. Las imágenes de lo que había visto por la mañana todavía pervertían su mente, anulando todo el dolor y la rabia que ella debería haber estado sintiendo sobre Ikki. Sin embargo, mientras que por la tarde había estado perturbada y molesta por lo que había presenciado, ahora que había hablado con el hombre, que no se sentía tan incómoda con él.

_Realmente_, pensó mientras se quedó dormida, _Hatake Kakashi es un hombre bastante sensual._

* * *

Kakashi miró su reloj.

_Quince minutos más tarde._

Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Él llamó a la puerta con los nudillos con fuerza y contempló la calle, en la búsqueda de cualquier espectador. Pero un cuarto pasada la una de la madrugada, la calle estaba en silencio. El único movimiento provenía de los faroles y los árboles que se agitaban

La puerta se abrió. "Kakashi-san, llegas tarde!" Ayame le advirtió con alegría.

"Yo estaba retrasado", respondió amigablemente. "Linda nota, por cierto."

"Dijiste que el secreto era importante", dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo dentro. "Todo está listo en el salón."

"Preparada, ¿eh?" pensó. "Yo siempre admiro eso en una mujer."

Se detuvo en la entrada de la sala de estar y miró adentro. El Padre de Ayame - que probablemente tenía un nombre, pero Kakashi sólo lo conocía como el hombre Ramen –

estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro. Kakashi le hizo un gesto cortés y un zumbido antes de fijar sus ojos en el piano vertical en la esquina de la habitación.

Ayame siguió su mirada. "¿De qué se trata esto de todos modos? ¿Para qué necesitas aprender?"

"Misión", suspiró, apartando las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Cuándo?"

"El próximo mes".

"¿Eres lo suficientemente bueno para dominarlo antes de eso?"

"Sí". No había ni un atisbo de compromiso o modestia en su tono. "Sólo tengo que ver una melodía tocada una vez, y voy a ser capaz tocarla para tí."

"Bueno ..." Ayame parpadeó con perplejidad. "Vamos a empezar entonces."

* * *

En este capítulo está claro que Sakura y Kakashi han cruzado una línea entre ellos. Ahora se tienen un poco más de confianza y hasta hablan de sexo. De ahora en adelante las conversaciones se volverán más atrevidas y calientes. Veremos qué lineas seguirán cruzando estos dos.

¡Gracias por sus reviews! no puedo decir que son muchos pero me esperaba menos. Creo que a no muchas personas les gusta el KakaSaku.

Desde el principio quería subir un capítulo diario, pero los capítulos son muy largos y solo puedo traducirlos poco a poco porque comencé con los exámenes finales y debo estudiar mucho, sobre todo matemática _(¡Malditas sean las derivadas!)_. En serio, esto de estudiar Ingeniera no es nada fácil.

De lo que sí pueden estar seguros es que no estaré mas de una semana sin actualizar.

Y les agradecería reviews. Si no es mucha molestia. Es que me sirven para saber que a alguien le gusta el fic y que vale la pena el tiempo que me lleva traducirlo. Perdonen los errores.

xo


	4. Machos alfa y dedos de mantequilla

**Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo para ustedes. La autora es SilverShine y la historia en su idioma original es esta s/3161976/1/The-Window**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Allí estaba esa mujer. Sentada detrás de la mesa con todos los otros empleados, estampando algunos documentos, firmando otros, entregando misiones para todo el que llegaba. Aunque estaba bien entrada en los cuarenta, probablemente aún era un chunin, pero lo que le faltaba de talento lo compensaba en apariencia. Había que reconocer el hecho de que ella era una mujer muy hermosa, con su piel pálida, ojos oscuros, nariz respingona y labios carnosos naturales. Sakura se alegró de ver que ella también tenía una frente grande - una aflicción que Sakura conocía muy bien - pero esta mujer se había arreglado cuidadosamente para ocultar esto con un flequillo grueso y recto. Aun así, todavía de alguna manera hacía de la gran frente un encanto.

_Simplemente no es justo..._

Hermosa, rica, y una de esas mujeres sexualmente sensibles que podrían conseguir un hombre sin demasiados problemas. Mientras que las niñas como Sakura simplemente no eran capaces de disfrutar del sexo, ella estaba saliendo con varios hombres haciendo precisamente eso.

Irracionalmente, Sakura la odiaba.

Ni siquiera era asunto suyo lo que esta mujer y su sensei hacían. Si ellos fueran capturados, habría problemas, pero eso solo estaba sobre sus cabezas. Ella solo debería haber sido capaz de darse la vuelta e ignorarlo. Se preocupaba por Kakashi, pero que él eligiera follar era su problema, y probablemente conocía las consecuencias sin necesidad de Sakura para recordárselas.

En el fondo, se dio cuenta de que ella probablemente estaba celosa...

Sakura agradeció al chunin que le entregó un pergamino de una nueva misión y se alejó a leerlo. Otra misión de escolta fijada para la próxima semana. Ella suspiró y se puso a leer los pequeños detalles tediosos. Sin embargo, sólo había llegado al segundo párrafo, cuando la puerta se abrió y un hombre entró.

Siempre había habido algo imponente sobre la presencia de Kakashi. Cuando entró en esa habitación, hubo un cambio imperceptible en la atmósfera, como si todo el mundo se hubiera sentado en silencio un poco más erguido. Su llegada siempre llamaba la atención. Sakura siempre asumía que era simplemente porque era su maestro, y en su defecto, ella requería admirarlo. Pero por primera vez se dio cuenta de que otros le dirigían una mirada también - incluyendo a esa mujer. Parecía como un primitivo y antiguo instinto para reaccionar de esta manera a la llegada de un macho alfa.

Porque no había manera de evitarlo. Todo sobre Kakashi gritaba "alfa" - desde la forma en que caminaba, hasta su costumbre de trabajar sólo a su propio ritmo. Él podría hacerte sentir como la más pequeña e insignificante hormiga con una mirada dura y sabría reducir a algunos de los chunin y jonin más sensibles en lágrimas con una sola oración. Pero cuando te sonreía y se interesaba en ti, era como dar un paso en la deidad de su pedestal por el momento en que te notaba, y tal encanto era una generosidad que nunca se debe dar por sentada.

Sakura siempre había sabido esto, pero no había sido tan agudamente consciente de su magnetismo como estaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera pareció fijarse en ella cuando su mirada se dirigió directamente hacia el escritorio. El escritorio de esa mujer estaba libre, pero él optó por acercarse al secretario chunin a su lado. Si Sakura no los hubiera visto ya, nunca habría sospechado que algo había pasado entre ellos. Kimura Yoshi simplemente continuó con sus deberes y la atención de Kakashi parecía centrada totalmente en el chunin femenino más joven que tenía delante. Aceptó un pergamino de misión, agradeció al chunin y se volvió para irse, desplegando el rollo a su paso. Estaba claro que el no andaba por ahí, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de Kimura Yoshi, por no hablar de Sakura.

En cuestión de segundos estaba fuera de la puerta... pero Sakura estaba pisándole los talones, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo. "Kakashi-sensei", empezó a decir, "Tengo que hacerte una pregunta-"

"Oh, hola, Sakura. ¿Encontraste un nuevo novio ya?" Su paso no se interrumpió mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, sin dejar de leer su pergamino.

"Sensei, yo sé que no es asunto mío, pero-"

"Siempre dices eso justo antes de actuar como si lo fuera..."

"¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Kimura Yoshi?" Si había esperado que parara y respondiera a la pregunta, iba a estar decepcionada. Kakashi siguió avanzando.

"¿Por qué no?" él respondió con evasivas.

"¡Puedo pensar en un millón de razones por las que no!" dijo apresuradamente, esquivando a un jonin que se había parado a atarse los zapatos. "Ella está casada, por ejemplo. Hay un montón de mujeres solteras, bien guapas e inteligentes en Konoha. ¿Por qué tienes que tener una que está casada cuando puedes tener a alguien que te quiera de verdad?"

Él se dio la vuelta, llegando a un punto muerto. Sakura tuvo que agarrarse a la barandilla para no salir corriendo hacia él. Con él dos escalones debajo de ella, estaba prácticamente al nivel del ojo de él, ese ojo oscuro que solía ser tan vago y desinteresado. Ahora era agudo y perspicaz, y su mirada parecía decir simplemente, "tú". "¿Qué te hace pensar que no voy a tener a todas las que quiera?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura respiró hondo y tuvo que apartar la mirada. La sexualidad subyacente detrás de sus palabras era tan desconcertante como emocionante. Y 'emocionante' no era una descripción que había realmente alguna vez utilizado con este hombre. Pero las mariposas pisando fuerte en su vientre a la resonancia de líquido de su voz eran difíciles de ignorar.

"Su marido no estará feliz cuando se entere", señaló ella, tratando de mantenerse dentro del tema.

"¿Y quién va a decirle?", preguntó. Se había deslizado fácilmente de nuevo en su forma displicente, dirigiéndose a seguir por las escaleras. "¿Tú?"

"Por supuesto que no", dijo en breve, siguiendo una vez más. "Pero estas cosas tienen una manera de salir eventualmente."

"Sólo en los libros y películas cuando es conveniente para la trama. Somos ninjas, Sakura. Nos destacamos por la discreción y el secreto"

"Es deshonroso".

"Ella es quien lo instigó".

"Eso no es excusa. Sabes bien que no tenías que aceptar."

"Y sin embargo lo hice."

"¿Por qué?"

Kakashi no respondió. Llegó al pie de la escalera y cruzó el vestíbulo hacia la entrada, Sakura se arrastró tras de sí como una sombra. Entonces estaban fuera, el sol quemando encima de ellos. El delicioso olor a pescado frito estaba flotando por la calle, por lo que el estómago de Sakura gruñó en un recordatorio de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Kakashi miró una vez su reloj y comenzó a caminar, al parecer con un propósito en mente.

"No has respondido a la pregunta," perseguido Sakura. "¿Por qué Yoshi?"

Él suspiró. "Bueno... ¿por qué Ikki?"

"¿Qué?" Ella casi se detuvo. La pregunta la había tirado por un lazo.

"Me preguntaste por qué Yoshi. Te estoy preguntando por qué Ikki".

La Mente de Sakura se quedó en blanco, a pesar de que era una cuestión que a menudo se preguntaba cuando ella se daba el tiempo para pensar acerca de su relación. Ella se resistió a la tentación de decir "porque no", pero eso era lo que estaba buscando Kakashi.

"Porque..." dijo lentamente, dándose tiempo para pensar. "Me dijo esta broma sobre un hurón en una bola de hámster o algo así. Olvidé cómo va. Pero fue divertida. Creo."

"Increíble", dijo de una manera que parecía dar a entender que no lo era.

Una vez más, se dio cuenta que había esquivado la pregunta. "Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Por qué la elegiste?"

"Por la misma razón por la que probablemente elegiste a Ikki", dijo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿Ella te dijo a una broma de mal gusto?"

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Pero la mirada de él fija en ella no parecía tan agradable ya. "La soledad saca lo mejor de todos nosotros, nos guste admitirlo o no. A veces sólo un poco de compañía es mejor que nada."

Sakura no sabía muy bien qué decir. Su primera reacción fue negar que ella hubiera salido con Ikki, simplemente porque se sentía sola. Pero entonces se vio obligada a preguntarse lo que Kakashi estaba admitiendo…

"Además, se vuelve aburrido cuando eres sólo tú y tu mano, ¿sabes?" Kakashi añadió a la ligera.

Las Mejillas de Sakura flamearon. "Yo-yo... ¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

Él se rio entre dientes ligeramente por su torpeza. Nunca había hecho chistes verdes con ella antes. Pero entonces, desde la mañana de ayer los límites en su relación habían cambiado. Seguían siendo estudiante y el profesor, pero sabían más de la vida sexual de cada uno de lo que los profesores y estudiantes normales nunca debe saber.

Kakashi desaceleró al lado de una tienda de comida para llevar y se agachó bajo las solapas de lona. Decidida a estar segura de no terminar la confrontación, Sakura se deslizó a través de las aletas detrás de él y fue a descansar en la encimera.

"Simplemente no creo que sea sensato, Kakashi-sensei", le instó.

Kakashi-sensei estaba demasiado ocupado dando su orden como para escucharla. "Sí, voy a pedir la paparda asada con sal y..." Él miró expectante hacia Sakura, al igual que el cocinero detrás del mostrador. Sakura tardíamente se dio cuenta que él le estaba ofreciendo que ordenara.

"Oh," dijo ella rápidamente, nervioso. "Voy a pedir lo mismo".

Si él estaba pagando, ¿por qué no?

El cocinero se fue a preparar las dos órdenes y Kakashi se apoyó contra el mostrador con un suspiro. Se Sacó el hitai-ate de la cabeza y se pasó una mano por sus cabellos blancos despeinados, como para dejarlos respirar. El sharingan estaba cerrado, pero Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ino le había dicho el día anterior.

Pero esa era una pregunta que mejor dejaba sin respuesta. En este momento Sakura tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. "Cuando me enteré de que mi padre tenía una aventura fué horrible," dijo ella rápidamente, con la esperanza de sacar todo mientras Kakashi estaba allí sentado. "Era como si mis padres no se amaban más, y entonces se estaban divorciando y estaban todas estas peleas horribles, y lo único que podía hacer era odiar a esa mujer que estaba teniendo una aventura con él, porque si no fuera por ella, aun tendría una familia. "

Kakashi se rascó la cicatriz del párpado, mirando como si él no estaba prestando atención. Pero Sakura sabía que estaba escuchando, aunque no quería oír.

"¿Te das cuenta de que tus acciones podrían romper una familia?" -le preguntó. "Esa mujer tiene un hijo muy lindo, y ni él ni su padre merecen ser engañados de esa manera."

Kakashi soltó un bufido. "Estoy dispuesto a apostar mi pie izquierdo a que el padre de ese chico no es el marido de Yoshi. Además de lo cual, mis acciones no son realmente el problema aquí. Si alguien va a acabar con esa familia, es Yoshi. Y tu realmente te estás preocupando por nada. Sólo soy su sabor de la semana, eso es todo. Se aburrirá muy pronto, si no lo ha hecho ya. "

"¿Quieres decir, que dejarás de verla?" Sakura preguntó esperanzada, probablemente sintiéndose más aliviada al respecto de lo necesario.

"Fue como mucho una aventura de una semana." Él se encogió de hombros. "Tú sabes cómo es eso, ¿no?"

Lentamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno..." Kakashi se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Sí, está por terminar. Así que... no te preocupes por eso de todos modos."

Sakura pensó largo y tendido por un momento. "¿Qué diablos es "una aventura de una semana"?"

"Igual que una aventura de una noche, pero sigue ocurriendo", explicó vagamente. "Por lo general, porque el sexo es fantástico."

No había muchas maneras de que pudieras responder a una afirmación como esa de tu maestro, por lo que Sakura mantuvo la boca cerrada. Pero ella sabía que no estaba exagerando. Después de verlo... 'actuando', ella sabía que su nivel de habilidad estaba probablemente muy por encima su idea promedio. Ella sólo tenía que comparar su propia vida sexual con la de él y era como comparar un genin amateur con un jonin elite. Pero tal vez había algo más que eso.

Realmente no era una buena idea, y ella probablemente se arrepentiría en un momento, pero ella realmente quería saber. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Él la miró con esa mirada que decía 'tú'. "¿Mm?" Su único ojo abierto miró su cara - sus ojos y sus labios - como si lo que tenía que decir era importante para él.

Realmente, Sakura estaba empezando a comprender lo que otras veían en él. Él podía halagar a una chica sin decir nada.

"¿Son verdad los rumores sobre tu sharingan?"

Se enderezó ligeramente. "¿Oh? ¿Rumores?" meditó. "¿A qué rumores te estás refiriendo?, porque te aseguro que hay un buen número de ellos"

"Quiero decir el de..." Sakura miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie para escuchar. Ellos eran los únicos haciendo fila para la comida y el cocinero estaba ocupado asando el pescado, así que todo parecía estar a salvo. "He oído que tú puedes...ya sabes...¿hacer que alguien tenga un orgasmo con solo mirarlo?"

Una pata de gallo de diversión apareció en su ojo derecho, y se puso un dedo sobre los labios enmascarados, pensativo. "¿Es ésta tu manera sutil de pedir que te dé un orgasmo?" dijo, en voz suficientemente alta para hacer que cocinero mirara en su dirección.

Sakura entró en pánico. "¡No!" dijo rápidamente. "¡Tenía curiosidad! Podría haberle preguntado a Sasuke, pero él pensaría que solo me estoy burlando, y él odia eso..."

"¿Así que no estás coqueteando conmigo?" bromeó. "Estoy herido".

"¿Pero es verdad?" -preguntó, con una especie de fascinación horrorizada. "¿Puedes realmente hacer eso...a la gente?"

"No sé...", dijo a la ligera. "Tú dime"

Muy abruptamente su sharingan se abrió de golpe y se fijó en ella con una mirada penetrante. Sakura respiró fuerte y se echó hacia atrás alarmada, casi tumbando un estante de tarros de especias. Allí se preparó, sin atreverse a moverse o desviar la mirada de la tomoe girando en torno a la pupila de color rojo sangre.

Pasaron segundos de tensión.

"¿Estás agonizando de felicidad carnal?" Kakashi preguntó.

Sakura miró a sí misma. "No lo creo ..."

"Oh". Kakashi cerró la sharingan y rápidamente se puso su hitai-ate de una vez con la facilidad y la experiencia de alguien que había estado atando el mismo nudo todos los días de su vida. "Debo estar perdiendo facultades", concluyó.

"O sólo estás jugando conmigo", replicó ella con vehemencia, preguntándose por qué su corazón latía con tanta fuerza contra sus costillas. Ella no había creído realmente que podía hacerlo, ¿o sí? Era uno de los rumores de Ino todos modos, lo que significaba que debería haber sabido que era doblemente probable que sea falso.

El cocinero regresó al mostrador con dos cajas. "Dos papardas asadas con sal".

"Gracias", le dijo Kakashi con gratitud y tomó una de las cajas. "Bueno, te veré por ahí Sakura. Tenemos entrenamiento esta tarde, ¿no?"

"Sí", asintió. "Por favor no lo olvides esta vez".

"Sí, no quiero hacer eso. Podrías venir a buscarme de nuevo."

Sakura tenía la sensación de que su rostro estaba haciendo una impresión bastante buena de una cereza.

Otra risa suave y Kakashi se volvió para salir, alborotándole el cabello con cariño mientras pasaba por su lado. El contacto hizo que un extraño escalofrío de emoción corriera hacia abajo de su columna vertebral y en su vientre. Se sorprendió Sakura. A Ella normalmente no le daban escalofríos. Ni siquiera Ikki había conseguido que su cuerpo hormigueara simplemente tocándola.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura sabía que estaba en serios problemas.

En primer lugar, porque estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que estaba desarrollando una atracción por su sensei. Y en segundo lugar, porque, su sensei había tenido la amabilidad de dejarla pagar la factura con el dinero que no tenía.

Sakura le dio el cocinero una sonrisa forzada. Él no se la devolvió.

* * *

Sakura era un enigma. Un acertijo envuelto en la inocencia y rematado con una capa exterior de la locura total.

Era interesante, por decir lo menos. La mitad del tiempo no sabía si ella estaba a punto de gritarle o ser linda. Después de que ella lo había sorprendido con Yoshi, se había preguntado si alguna vez sería capaz de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, pero parecía que no sólo era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, ciertas curiosidades se habían despertado. Ella era una extraña mezcla de ingenuidad y ninfa. Incluso mientras se sonrojaba ante sus chistes como si estuviera horrorizada de que tales palabras podrían salir de su boca, ella se adelantaba a hacer preguntas muy personales. Le divertía al extremo.

Ella podía haber aspirado a actuar tan mansa y pura como Hyuuga Hinata, pero dentro había una chica que parecía ser una tigresa con hambre para rivalizar con la de Anko Mitarashi. En verdad, era muy posible que Sakura estuviera sufriendo esquizofrenia (bueno, ¿quién no?), Y a lo largo de los años Kakashi había sido testigo de la criatura apasionada dentro de Sakura estallar en varias ocasiones - ya sea para arremeter contra Naruto y sus bromas tontas, o casi literalmente luchando con uñas y dientes para proteger a sus compañeros de equipo-. De vez en cuando esa personalidad audaz de su "inner" aparecía, desafiando la percepción de Kakashi de esta santurrona de pequeños zapatos. Y sólo Sakura podía preguntarle si podía darle a la gente orgasmos con una sola mirada y hacer que suene como una pregunta inocente, perfectamente razonable. De cualquiera otra persona, hubiera sido puramente sugestivo.

Esta era una chica buena y una chica mala, todo en uno... o simplemente dos caras de la misma moneda. O tal vez en algún lugar en el interior de Sakura, sólo había una chica mala a punto de estallar. No podía decir con seguridad que realmente entendía a su alumna. Hace mucho tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que el propósito de las mujeres era confundir a los hombres, y Sakura no era una excepción. Nunca había pensado específicamente al respecto, pero él siempre había supuesto que las tendencias románticas naturales de Sakura y su gran pasión por el "amor" (un área de especialización que a menudo se había puesto al lado de ninjutsu en términos de importancia) se habían extendido a su vida personal. Le sorprendió que en lugar de la chica llena de pasión que había imaginado que se convertiría, Sakura fuera el tipo de chica cuya vida amorosa era tan emocionante como ver a una anciana tejer un suéter.

Y él sabía que ella quería - y merecía – algo mejor.

Él lo sentía por ella. Realmente lo hacía. Sólo que no sabía cómo demonios se suponía que debía ayudarla. Aparte de señalarle a unos pocos chicos de alta calidad, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, y aun así no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea.

No Era de su incumbencia de todos modos, pensó, metiéndose otro pedazo de pescado picante en la boca. Los problemas de Sakura eran de ella. ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por ella mientras había una espléndida vista para apreciar?! Estaba maravillosamente tranquilo allá arriba, en el Monumento Hokage, donde Kakashi se escondía felizmente, lejos en la grieta del oído de su antiguo sensei. Había un nido de aves cerca lleno de bebés de alcones chillones (situado en las patillas del Yondaime), pero no eran tanta molestia. Mientras ellos devoraban su almuerzo, Kakashi disfrutaba del suyo. Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba, el cielo era el más profundo azul, y los habitantes de Konoha no eran nada para él, excepto pequeñas hormiguitas ocupándose de sus asuntos.

Cuando terminó su almuerzo, Kakashi sacudió el polvo de sus dedos y se echó hacia atrás con los pies posados en el tragus de su sensei. Su reloj le dijo que todavía tenía una hora antes del entrenamiento, así que ¿qué mejor manera disfrutar las horas que durmiendo una siesta con su Icha Icha sobre su rostro para evitar el resplandor del sol?

* * *

"Él está tardando otra vez, tú sabes."

"Lo sé."

"Él siempre llega tarde".

Sakura recogió fragmentos de madera del poste donde se estaba recostando con su kunai, imaginando que era la espalda de Kakashi que estaba apuñalando con el arma blanca. Algunos podían haber dicho esto era una forma poco saludable de pensar, pero para Sakura - que había pasado la mayor parte de la última noche soñando con su sensei quitándose la ropa - se trataba de una mejora psicológica enorme.

Naruto era un manojo de nervios, rodando una piedra y otra bajo la suela de su zapato con las manos metidas en los bolsillos firmemente. Sasuke estaba apoyado en el poste al lado de Sakura, mirando fijamente a una serpiente rata verde tomando el sol en una roca al lado de un estanque cercano. Tenía una extraña obsesión con las serpientes en estos días ...

Todos habían estado esperando por más de una hora, pero eso no era nada particularmente inusual. Pero si Kakashi se tardaba tanto como el día anterior, era muy probable que los chicos enviaran a Sakura a buscarlo. Si eso sucedía, Sakura estrangularía algo.

Naruto suspiró ruidosamente. Sakura lo ignoró. Sasuke cogió una piedra y la arrojó a la serpiente - falló - y maldijo en voz baja mientras se deslizaba apresuradamente lejos entre los arbustos.

"Estoy un poco avergonzado", dijo una voz perezosa, "de que haya sido yo el que te enseñó a tirar".

Naruto estalló. "¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Llegas tarde!" acusó innecesariamente.

Kakashi alzó las manos vagamente para aplacarlo, en una las cuales se encontraba su libro favorito. "Me quedé dormido en una oreja gigante..."

Mientras que Sasuke y Naruto se burlaban de lo que sólo podía ser la mentira más indignante, Sakura frunció el ceño al suelo en silencio, preguntándose qué podría significar su más reciente eufemismo. Ella levantó la vista a tiempo para ver que Kakashi le daba una mirada fugaz y su ceño se oscureció. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la cara de ella en una doble toma. "¿Qué?" -preguntó el sin comprender.

"Espero que estés feliz", dijo maliciosamente. "Tuve que dejarle al hombre mis pendientes porque te escapaste de pagar la factura. ¡Y a mí ni si quiera me gusta la paparda!. Su sabor es horrible."

"¿Ah? Oh. Sí". Kakashi se rascó la garganta cuando él volvió sus ojos vagos hacia el cielo. "Bueno, recuérdame que te lo pague alguna vez."

Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la boca y señalar que las experiencias del pasado muestran que no importa cuántas veces le recordara al hombre, nunca lo recordaría, pero para entonces Naruto se había vuelto demasiado impaciente. "¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, entonces?" -preguntó con entusiasmo, con muchas ganas de empezar, como siempre.

"¿Hm? Bueno, después de la pequeña demostración vergonzosa de Sasuke, creo que sería conveniente dedicar un poco de tiempo para perfeccionar técnicas de lanzamiento," dijo Kakashi, llegando detrás de él para hurgar en su bolsa de la cadera.

"Eso es ridículo", se quejó Sasuke. "fallé a propósito".

"Sea como sea, quiero que ustedes tres comiencen a practicar con estos."

Tres cuchillos de mango liso aterrizaron en la hierba a sus pies. Sakura cogió uno y lo miró con recelo.

"Hum", Naruto miró perplejo.

"Yo no uso el tanto," dijo Sasuke, negándose a recoger el suyo.

"Bien," dijo Kakashi sin problemas ", pero cuando uno de ustedes tres termine muerto en un par de años debido a que no sabía cómo lanzar un arma improvisada con exactitud, adivinen a quien le cortará el cuello el Hokage por no enseñarles bien ".

Un viento frío sopló a través del claro.

"Hey, hey," Naruto reaccionó. "¿Qué quieres decir con" uno de ustedes tres"? ¡Sasuke es el que se está quejando, no nosotros! "

"Bueno, uno de ustedes no se ve como un conejo particularmente feliz hoy tampoco," dijo Kakashi, dirigiendo su mirada a Sakura.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido de la misma forma que antes. "Esta mi cara."

"Mis más sinceras disculpas entonces", dijo sin expresión Kakashi, antes hacerse a un lado. "Usen los postes como objetivos, por favor."

Esto era más como "en los viejos tiempos" de lo que normalmente era. Normalmente las sesiones de entrenamiento eran simplemente sobre el entrenamiento y mantenerse al día con el fitness, pero de vez en cuando Kakashi parecía recordar que había algo que enseñar. Hoy se quedó a un lado, sentado en la misma roca que la serpiente rata había dejado vacante, hojeando su libro y dando sugerencias ocasionales.

No acostumbrada al peso ligero del tanto y el mango torpe que no era en absoluto el diseño para tirar, la puntería de Sakura no era particularmente impresionante. Naturalmente, Sasuke dominó el arma irritantemente rápido, y después de sólo media docena de tiros lo clavó en el objetivo.

Naruto estaba teniendo un poco más problemas, así que Kakashi se acercó a pie detrás de él, usando sus manos para corregir la postura de los chicos. "Lo estás tirando como si fuera un kunai", le dijo al muchacho. "Es un arma más larga y su mango es más pesado que la hoja de manera que tienes que tenerlo en cuenta para lanzarlo".

Se trasladó a Sasuke, cuya mandíbula tembló cuando la mano de Kakashi movió su codo. "bajas el brazo demasiado rápido. No tengas pereza".

Sakura sabía que iba a venir, pero aun así no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir a Kakashi hacer la parada detrás de ella, haciendo una pausa para ver a su objetivo antes de hacer un comentario. Naturalmente, bajo su control, sus niveles de estrés subían. El resultado fue que el tanto golpeó el poste de madera por el mango y cayó inútilmente al suelo.

Rígidamente, sacó el arma y se dispuso a tirar de nuevo cuando sintió manos calientes deslizándose por encima de sus brazos desnudos. "Estás muy tensa", dijo, en algún lugar cerca de su oreja derecha. Su voz era baja y tranquila y tan absolutamente deliciosa que era lo único que podía hacer para detener el temblor que rodaba por su espalda.

Era un círculo vicioso. Mientras las manos de Kakashi trataban de persuadir suavemente a sus hombros para que se relajaran, sintió que se ponían más rígidos. Y cuando esas mismas manos cayeron a sus caderas para tratar de modificar su postura, se puso aún más rígida que antes.

Una suave risa se le escapó a el. "En serio, Sakura, afloja un poco. Se siente como si estuvieras a punto de estallar".

Pues bien, de alguna manera era del todo cierto.

Dio un paso hacia ella, lo suficiente como para sentir su pecho golpear su espalda. "Relájate", dijo, cálido aliento quemando sobre su oreja y su cuello, tan cerca que incluso podía sentirlo a través de la máscara. Tenía las manos en sus caderas, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre ellas. "Quieres hacer las cosas bien, ¿no? Nunca lo conseguirás si no haces lo que te digo. Relájate."

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo, pero funcionó. Poco a poco dejó caer los hombros y sus caderas se aflojaron lo suficiente para Kakashi girarlas. Su corazón se agitó injustamente bajo sus costillas mientras su mano derecha se deslizó a lo largo de su brazo y se cerró sobre la espalda de ella.

"Mantén tu muñeca rígida," le informó, guiando el brazo hacia atrás. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil concentrarse en sus palabras si no hubiera estado de pie tan cerca. ¿Cómo se supone que una chica pensaba con claridad cuando prácticamente la rodeaban? "Aprieta el cuchillo alrededor del centro de su gravedad. Eso evitará que gire. Y cuando lo lances, desplaza el peso hacia el pie izquierdo. No hagas el gesto muy grande".

"Lo sé," dijo ella en breve. "No me he olvidado de lo básico, Kakashi-sensei."

"Podrías haberme engañado", dijo con frialdad, guiando el brazo de ella en cámara lenta para tirar para mostrarle cómo se hacía. Sakura estaba prestando más atención a la otra mano, que descansaba tranquilamente contra su cadera. "¿Entiendes?", preguntó.

"Uh-huh. Sí," asintió rápidamente.

Kakashi dio un paso atrás y le dio espacio para respirar y tirar. Ella trató de convencerse a sí misma de que no extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, pero cuando trató de tirar de nuevo el tanto, sucedió algo terrible.

Falló.

Deliberadamente.

"Estás fuera hoy", señaló Kakashi, después de que ella había recuperado el arma y él estaba detrás de ella, con sus suaves pero callosas manos para arreglar su postura y guiar el brazo.

La segunda vez que falló, estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. "Te estás poniendo peor. ¿Estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?" -preguntó, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura para presionar su espalda contra él y abrazarla en la postura correcta, sus dedos se unieron en la empuñadura del cuchillo. Con un brazo atrapando sus caderas hacia él, él guio sus dos manos hacia delante para dejar volar la hoja. Naturalmente, dio en el blanco, pero cuando trató de volver a intentarlo por su cuenta, Sakura se sintió incapaz de dejar de estar deliberadamente en el limbo.

Kakashi parecía desconcertado mientras pasaba las manos por encima de su cuerpo de nuevo, corrigiendo su postura. "¿Te lesionaste la muñeca o algo así? Pareces muy apagada."

"Debe ser eso," dijo Sakura con desesperación, apenas capaz de reconocer a sí misma incluso que su libido traicionera estaba disfrutando demasiado de la proximidad de un cuerpo masculino como para tirar con honestidad. Fue trágico. ¡Ella no lo podía evitar! Y cuando las manos de Kakashi se movían a su alrededor otra vez, su profundamente perturbado inner suspiró de placer y era lo único que podía hacer para evitar recostarse contra él.

Pensó que lo había engañado al menos, hasta que le oyó reír en su oído y le dió un pellizco suave en la cadera. "Tú no estás siendo deliberadamente mala, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?" -preguntó con una voz muy suave para que los otros no escucharan.

Su respiración se atascó en la garganta y se quedó mirando sin ver hacia el objetivo. "No, sensei," susurró ella.

"Bien," murmuró. Pero esa sola palabra parecía tener más sexualidad que todos los hombres combinados. "Creo que te las puedes arreglar por tu cuenta ahora".

Él la dejó como una brisa susurrante, haciéndola sentir fría y expuesta y profundamente confundida. ¿Qué había sucedido aquí? Sakura parpadeó ante sus dos compañeros de equipo, preguntándose si habían notado algo extraño acerca de cómo Kakashi había estado con ella, pero era de esperar que también estaban envueltos en sus propias tareas. Naruto estaba lanzando el tanto con creciente confianza y hacía las carreras de ida y vuelta para ir a buscarlo y luego lanzar lo más rápido posible. Sasuke estaba ocupado atando un cable a la empuñadura de su cuchillo para salvarse de tener que ir a recogerlo. Es evidente que el comentario de Kakashi de 'perezoso' no ha tenido mucho impacto.

Sakura miró hacia el hombre en cuestión, pero él estaba sentado sobre su roca, con una rodilla doblada y profundamente absorto en su lectura.

¿Tal vez todo estaba en su cabeza?

Pero cuando Kakashi levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos y darle lo que sólo podría describirse como un guiño descarado, Sakura sabía que no se estaba volviendo loca.

Era mucho, mucho peor que eso.

* * *

¿Soy yo o este cap es un poco más corto que otros?..

En fin, Desde el principio me había olvidado por completo de los nombres de los capítulos, pero eso ya lo arreglé.

Gracias por los reviews y desearme suerte en mi examen ^^

xo


	5. Intercambio por carretera

**Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo para ustedes. La autora es SilverShine y la historia en su idioma original es esta s/3161976/1/The-Window**

* * *

Capítulo 5:** Intercambio por Carretera**

Fue el golpe de la puerta que despertó a Kakashi la mañana siguiente. Medio despierto, su mano se extendió automáticamente a sentir el calor en el otro lado de su colchón en el que alguien había estado acostada hacía pocos minutos atrás. Un Perfume tenue flotaba en el ambiente y el clic de unos tacones desvaneciéndose en la escalera exterior. Un par de pendientes olvidados brillaban en la mesa de noche.

Ella estaba definitivamente aburriéndose de él. Normalmente, a estas alturas estaría despertando para una repetición de la noche pasada

Un bostezo soñoliento salió de su garganta mientras recogía su reloj de alarma y trató de averiguar qué hora era. Al parecer, todavía tenía media hora antes de que fuera a encontrarse con el resto de su equipo en el puente. Debían regresar a la ciudad minera de oro ese día para probar suerte en la captura de los ladrones por segunda vez, lo que significaba que pasaría una tarde alegre sentado en una zanja deseando haberse convertido en contador.

Kakashi era normalmente bastante lento en levantarse. Tardó cinco minutos en reunir la voluntad para sentarse, tres más para poner sus pies en el piso donde se sentaba durante otros dos minutos bostezando y frotándose los dedos por el pelo. Con el tiempo se las arreglaba para arrastrarse hasta el baño y debajo de la ducha donde pasaba exactamente siete minutos y treinta y cuatro segundos debatiendo si comprar o no una nueva esponja viendo que la actual se había vuelto verde alrededor de los bordes - rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que se ahorraría el esfuerzo y los gastos y así posponía la idea.

En el momento en que se vestía, todavía le quedaban diez minutos, así que fue a poner el agua a hervir.

Y fue en el momento en que estaba sirviendo una taza de té de hierbas que oyó un sonido suave proveniente de su ventana. Se volvió, esperando ver irracionalmente a Sakura allí de pie, posiblemente con la misma expresión de asombro que llevaba la última vez que la había visto fuera de su ventana.

Pero, por desgracia, no. Era el presuntuoso gato Persia gris de su vecino en la repisa de la ventana abierta, mirándolo torvamente desde un ojo naranja grande. El otro lo había perdido durante el tiempo que Kakashi había conocido a la criatura, y fue un hándicap que fácilmente podía relacionarse.

"Oye, Coño", lo llamó Kakashi suavemente (N/A: Con coño se refiere a vagina. Gato en inglés también es Pussycat, y Pussy es una manera de decir vagina. Algunas oraciones tienen sentido en inglés, pero no en español.

En realidad no sabía el nombre del gato, así que lo había apodado el mismo. Nunca se dijo que un hombre inteligente también era imaginativo. (N/A: Es por lo de Pussy xd)

Cuando se sentó a la mesa para tomar el té, el gato se dejó caer en la cama y se dirigió hacia él para dar vueltas alrededor de la pata de su silla. Kakashi sabía lo que buscaba, y mojó un dedo en su té y se acercó al gato para que lo lamiera. ¿Quién sabía si el té era bueno para los gatos? A éste parecía gustarle, al menos.

Y tal vez no era un gato particularmente atractivo, pero a Kakashi le gustaba. Con su nariz aplastada y solo ojo, lloroso, en realidad era bastante feo. Le recordaba a Pakkun en cierto modo, a pesar de que no era tan lindo como ese pequeño hijo de puta arrugado.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi miró hacia la ventana, la taza de té a medio camino de sus labios. No había nadie allí, pero esa voz era inconfundible.

"Kakashi-sensei! ¿Estás ahí arriba? Escucha, ¡tenemos que irnos pronto!"

Una pequeña sonrisa tembló en sus labios. Por alguna razón, sentía que su mañana estaba mejorando. "¿Eres tú, Sakura?" volvió a llamar. "¿Por qué no subes?"

Hubo una larga pausa que se llenó con el ronroneo del gato mientras Sakura lo pensaba.

"¿Estás decente?" oyó su llamada vacilante.

"Mm", gruñó, levantando al gato para dirigirse hasta la ventana. "No creo que desees subir. Me estoy entreteniendo con un coño ..."

Llegó a la ventana para ver a Sakura de pie con la cara muy roja en el medio de la calle. Sí, definitivamente su mañana se estaba poniendo mucho más interesante. "¿Qué?" -le preguntó con indiferencia a su chisporroteo.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" -siseó hacia él.

"¿Por qué?" -le preguntó, arrojando el gato en la escalera de incendios donde aterrizó de una manera poco elegante. "¿Qué tipo de coño pensaste que quise decir?"

Esa chica estaba ahora casi roja en su parte superior. También combinaba bastante con sus cabellos. "¡Llegas tarde, Kakashi-sensei!" ella explotó. "Hemos estado esperando en el puente durante más de una hora."

Kakashi miró su reloj despertador. "¿Podría ser que me engañaron?" él preguntó, pensativo.

A continuación, los brazos de Sakura se agitaban con impaciencia brusca. "Vamos a perder nuestro objetivo a este ritmo. ¿Vienes o no?"

Hizo un gesto despectivo hacia ella. "Dame un minuto".

Ella le dio tres. Una vez que había recogido su equipo y tomado su tiempo poniéndose sus sandalias, se reunió con ella abajo en la calle, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cortés en un esfuerzo por aplacar un poco su impaciencia. Su respuesta fue dar un suspiro de exasperación y un aspecto aún más molesto, sino un poco nerviosa.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el puente, tomaron un atajo a través del mercado que estaba abarrotado a media mañana. Sakura no parecía estar de un humor particularmente cálido y hablador, así que sacó su libro con la intención de ponerse al día en su lectura mientras navegaban a través de los puestos de venta y compradores.

"Yo estuve allí más temprano," dijo Sakura de pronto-.

"¿Dónde?" Kakashi preguntó, pasando una página.

"Allí. En tu casa. Cerca de 20 minutos," le respondió. "La vi salir."

"Fisgonar es muy impropio de una mujer joven", dijo Kakashi graciosamente.

Sakura espetó una mirada sobre él. "¡Y pensé que habías dicho que todo había terminado!"

"Ah," corrigió: "Dije que estaba " casi terminado ". Y si la viste salir, ¿por qué no anunciaste tu presencia antes? ¿No estabas tratando de atraparme desnudo otra vez, ¿verdad?"

"¡Basta!" dijo entre dientes. "Yo no quiero verte desnudo ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el mundo!" Su voz revelaba un ligero temblor que le hizo saber a Kakashi que ella no estaba siendo del todo honesta.

"Si yo fuera el último hombre, y tú fueras la última mujer", comenzó, "¿significa que tendríamos que-"

Sakura interrumpió. "No."

"Pero toda la raza humana podría-"

"No me importa".

"¿Un modo de vida al borde de la extinción y tú te negarías sólo porque no quieres verme desnudo?" -preguntó, tratando de parecer herido.

Sakura puso mala cara, pensativa. Entonces gruñó: "¡Muy bien! Quizá. Pero las luces tendrían que estar apagadas."

"Maravilloso". Ahora Kakashi tenía una razón para esperar el fin del mundo. Le dio una sonrisa benigna a su compañera de equipo, pero poco a poco se deslizó de su rostro mientras observaba su perfil. Ella estaba tirando de su labio inferior con el pulgar y el dedo índice - su mano temblando claramente, aunque su mirada era intensa y lejana. ¿Tal vez se había propasado? Ayer había estado seguro de que Sakura era muy capaz de soportar una broma o dos de un adulto... pero ahora parecía que tal vez era demasiado para ella. Ella era joven. Sin experiencia. Esa línea que él mismo había advertido de no cruzar cuando la había visto tan afligido fuera de la academia pre-genin... bueno, tal vez la había perdido de vista por un tiempo.

Sakura era, ante todo, su alumna, y habían cosas que maestros y estudiantes no compartían acerca de..-

"Yo no sería tan reacia", dijo Sakura de repente, dándole una mirada tímida. "Pareces ser bastante bueno en eso ... y ... eh ... sí."

Ella tiró aún más fuerte de su labio y se sonrojó aún más. Una vez más, ella reveló un recato que parecía contradecir por completo las palabras que salieron de su boca. Kakashi sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, perplejo, y estaba a punto de formular una respuesta cuando el grito de Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!"

Levantó la vista hacia el puente y vio acercarse a sus dos compañeros de equipo- el rubio ondeando con entusiasmo-. Kakashi levantó la mano para saludar de nuevo en una forma un poco más reservado, pero tan pronto como Naruto se había vuelto de nuevo, discutiendo con Sasuke, dejó que la misma mano se deslizara por la espalda de Sakura para pasar por encima de su trasero. La palmadita suave en su parte trasera la había hecho chillar y saltar al menos dos paso hacia adelante. "tú no eres tan mala, estoy seguro", respondió en voz baja.

* * *

El viaje a Asahi parecía pasar más rápido de lo que lo había hecho la primera vez. La última vez, Sakura había estado tambaleando en shock por haber capturado Kakashi... de _esa_ manera, con _esa_ mujer. En ese entonces ella había caminado muy por detrás de los otros, luchando entre la incapacidad para mirarlo y el horror fascinado que la hacía incapaz de apartar la mirada. Este viaje, sin embargo, fue mucho más relajado. Ella habló con Naruto sobre la próxima unificación de la casa Hyuuga principal con la secundaria, y la fiesta que se produciría poco después. Todo el mundo estaba invitado, pero Naruto era, sin duda, el invitado de honor, siento prácticamente responsable de que las dos casas quisieran unirse en primer lugar. Sakura escuchó a Naruto divagando sobre esto, aquello, y Hinata, mientras robaba miradas clandestinas a Kakashi.

"¿Vas a venir, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto le preguntó.

"Tal vez", respondió vagamente. Sakura no creía que él era un fiestero.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de minera se dividieron en los mismos equipos que antes y se fueron por su lado. Así comenzó la larga espera, tediosa, llena de una zanja sucia en un día caluroso con cigarras todavía cantaban sin cesar al oído. Sakura suspiró y miró hacia arriba y abajo de la carretera, con el deseo de que los bandidos se dieran prisa y atacaran. Ella no quería tener que volver otro día y hacerlo todo de nuevo.

Kakashi no era visible desde esa posición. Se imaginó que estaba de polizón en la zanja opuesta, leyendo su libro, pero manteniendo un oído alerta a cada sonido inusual. Sakura espantó insectos excesivamente amistosos de su cabello y lo recogió en un moño. Estaba dolorosamente aburrida. Aburrida y curiosa y Kakashi estaba allí y tal vez no era apropiado llevar a cabo una pequeña charla en una misión importante, pero en realidad no había nada malo.

Levantando el dedo a la oreja, ella apretó el botón del intercomunicador de su radio. "¿Sensei?"

"¿Qué está mal?" su voz crepitaba en la oreja. "¿Has oído algo?".

"No, sensei. Me estaba preguntando algo..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué Kimura Yoshi?"

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que la radio crepitara de nuevo. "Sabes, estoy seguro de que tuvimos esta conversación de ayer."

"No - Soy muy curiosa," dijo ella rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio. "¿Por qué ella? ¿Ella es su tipo o algo así?"

"¿Mi tipo?" le oyó decir en tono ligeramente sorprendido. "Yo realmente no tengo un tipo."

Sakura empujó otra cigarra de su brazo. "Bueno, entonces..." ella comenzó, pensativa. "Debe haber sido algo que te atrajo. ¿Qué te gusta de ella? ¿No puede ser solamente el sexo, no?"

Silencio.

"¿O sí?" -preguntó de nuevo, un poco más intencionadamente.

"Es muy buen sexo", contestó Kakashi vagamente.

"¡Sensei!" dijo entre dientes. "¿Eres realmente tan superficial?"

"Supongo que ella tiene una frente muy dulce, ¿no te parece?"

"No," contestó ella sombríamente.

"Y ella siempre huele bien. Siempre me gusta eso de las mujeres".

"¿En serio?" Sakura olió su axila precipitadamente y y comenzó a pellizcar su labio inferior. "¿Qué más?"

"Ella es alta. Eso siempre es una ventaja."

¡Dispara! A las cinco y cuatro, Sakura estaba justo entre baja y alta. Había usado zapatos de tacón, pero incluso un completo imbécil sabría que era una mala idea cuando pasabas la mayor parte de tu tiempo corriendo y saltando y trepando a los árboles. ¿Por qué todos los hombres parecen preferir las mujeres más altas? Esto explica probablemente por qué ella estaba saliendo con todas las mierdas. "¿Qué más?"

"Ella es luchadora. Me gusta eso también, supongo."

Sakura resopló silenciosamente a sí misma antes de responder. "¿No es sólo otra manera de decir agresiva?"

"No - agresiva es lo que tú eres. Yoshi solo es-"

"¡Yo no soy agresiva!" Sakura gritó de repente, ultrajada.

"Lo eres un poco", dijo.

"¡no lo soy!" dijo malhumorada. "Soy una gatita".

Una risa ahogada sonó desde el otro lado de la carretera justo antes de que la radio crepitara de nuevo. "¿Es así?" dijo, divertido. "¿Ronroneas como tal?"

Sakura abrió la boca un poco sorprendida. Por un momento no supo qué decir y sólo podía sentir el calor de su cara en vergüenza. Ella no era ingenua. Oyó la insinuación en su tono, y por alguna razón se sorprendió. ¿De dónde salió esa línea?

"Depende..." dijo en voz baja, "de cómo me toques".

La radio estuvo muy tranquila después de eso. Terriblemente tranquila. Sakura se preguntó exactamente hasta dónde había metido la pata. Había reducido a uno de los mayores pervertidos de Konoha al silencio. Ahora era un logro.

Ella esperó con ansiedad hasta que su respuesta finalmente llegó. "¿Y cómo te gusta que te acaricien, Sakura?" -preguntó él, con palabras lentas y medidas. El humor había desaparecido de su voz. En su lugar había algo oscuro, demasiado adulto y demasiado aterrador para que alguien como Sakura hiciera frente ... así que se echó a reír.

"¡Con la piel supongo!" -dijo con ligereza forzada, muy contenta de que él estaba en el otro lado de la carretera. Era mejor que tener que enfrentarlo. "Así que tu mujer ideal es alta y maliciosa, ¿eh?"

Y así todo volvió a la normalidad. "Yo diría que Yoshi difícilmente era mi mujer ideal", dijo él, la diversión regresó como si nada hubiera sucedido. "solo Estaba haciendo una lista de lo que me gustaba de ella."

El corazón de Sakura todavía latía anormalmente fuerte. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu mujer ideal?" -preguntó ella con curiosidad. Si ella había imaginado alguna vez a Kakashi teniendo un tipo, Kimura Yoshi encajaría perfectamente - alta, delgada, elegante y hermosa.

"Ella tendría los ojos interesantes", dijo Kakashi largamente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Ese fue un sentimiento dulce - vago, pero dulce.

"Y apreciar Icha Icha".

"No existe tal mujer, Sensei" Sakura dijo sin rodeos.

Kakashi no le hizo caso. "Y una bonita sonrisa. Eso es muy importante. Y amable. Supongo... Yo realmente no me preocuparía por las otras cosas."

Sakura se sentó en silencio en la zanja, rumiando sus palabras. Les había hecho a sus novios anteriores este tipo de preguntas y la respuesta fue en general bastante predecible, ya que por lo general acabaron enumerando sus activos físicos favoritos. Los más inteligentes habían descrito los que Sakura poseía. Pendejos como Ikki parecían elegir alegremente las altas y con grandes pechos y culos duros, completamente inconscientes de que su novia estaba apretando mucho más su mano.

'' ¿Qué hay de ti?" Kakashi preguntó.

"¿Eh?"

"Me preguntaste acerca de mi mujer ideal. Es justo que tu hagas lo mismo".

"Yo no tengo una mujer ideal", bromeó ella.

"Ok. Un hombre será."

Sakura suspiró y miró las flores de rododendros grandes ondeando sobre su cabeza. "Supongo que... me gustaría alguien que pueda lavar su propia ropa correctamente y... alguien que conozca el significado de la higiene personal -... o sólo higiene en general- me gustan los morenos, pero también podría con un rubio y yo prefiero a alguien que le guste leer - libros adecuados, no pornografía -"

"Pero-"

"Y me gustaría un hombre que esté interesado en lo que tengo que decir", dijo ella,. "Alguien a quién le importe cómo fue mi día y lo que pasó y no solo gruñirá y me ignorará por ver la televisión. Y me gustaría que fuera demasiado caballeroso. Siempre es bueno tener un poco de consideración cortés, y tiene que ser divertido, ingenioso y encantador y un buen besador. Él tiene que entender el concepto de los juegos previos y ser generosos en la cama. Dominante pero no malo. Y tiene que durar más de treinta segundos o-"

Sakura se interrumpió, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que una vez más había dado demasiada información.

Kakashi dio una respuesta seca. "Así que, no pides mucho, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, al menos tengo una idea clara de lo que quiero", resopló. "tú - tu mujer ideal es una con ojos y labios."

"Y aun así estoy dispuesto a hacer concesiones."

"¡Oh!" Sakura de pronto recordó algo más. "Y él tiene que usar un uniforme bien".

Hubo una breve pausa, perpleja. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, hay algunas personas que pueden usar los uniformes y se ven fantásticos y hay otros que parecen de lo más ridículo. Estoy este último grupo, pero me encanta un hombre en uniforme -.. Especialmente uniforme ANBU Pero si él tiene patas de pollo simplemente no va a funcionar. Él sólo parecería que está en pijama o algo así. "

"Mm", reflexionó pensativamente Kakashi. "A veces uso mis sets de repuesto como pijama."

Sakura sólo levantó una ceja, y aunque sabía que él no sería capaz de verla, de alguna manera se las arregló para escuchar de todos modos. "¿Nunca has hecho eso?"

"No", dijo ella en breve. "Si yo tuviera que usar pijamas, iría a comprar una adecuada... con gatitos en ellos."

"¿No te pones pijama?", preguntó. "¿Supongo que eres más de la clase de persona de vestido de noche?"

Tal vez hace una semana - o incluso dos días - Sakura simplemente habría aceptado y superarlo. Pero desde lo profundo de su burbuja surgió la misma petulancia y atrevimiento que había provocado que fracasara tan estrepitosamente durante el entrenamiento de Kakashi sólo para sentirlo tan cerca de ella y tocándola. Era la parte de ella que reconoció la sexualidad de este hombre y lo vio como lo que era... y quería responder del mismo modo.

Tomando una respiración temblorosa, se mordió el labio. "No, Sensei. No llevo nada a la cama."

En el otro lado de la carretera, los pies de Kakashi rápidamente se deslizaron del muñón viscoso donde estaban apoyados. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer su libro, sorprendido también, pero se recuperó. Estaba seguro de que había oído mal, y casi le pidió que repitiera... pero no, él sabía lo que había oído y sabía también que pedirle que reiterar sólo la avergonzaría. Esta chica era precariamente frívola cuando se trataba de estas cosas. Y, además, estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la imagen mental.

"Ya basta", crujió su radio.

"¿Eh?" éste respondió.

"Deja de decir nada. Me siento como que lo estás imaginando."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro perezoso Kakashi. "Me lo imaginaba", dijo a la ligera, intrigado. "¿Siempre duermes desnuda?"

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que su respuesta vacilante llegara. "N-no... Yo suelo usar ropa interior".

"¿Qué tipo de ropa interior?" -preguntó, con voz baja, pero todavía siendo un poco juguetón.

"Um... bueno, tengo un montón de tipos diferentes", respondió ella con valentía.

Kakashi puso su libro sobre el pecho y apretó sus dedos sobre su estómago, multiplicando su interés en esta conversación. "¿En serio?" -murmuró, tratando de imaginar a Sakura en nada más que un par de bragas. Pero, ¿qué tipo? ¿Negro, blanco, azul, verde? ¿Sensible? ¿Tanga? ¡Necesitaba descripción! "¿De cuál llevas ahora?"

"Yo-yo no lo recuerdo. Espera un momento..."

Ella estaba mirando. Sakura estaba en el otro lado de la carretera, levantando su falda y mirando por debajo de sus pantalones cortos para comprobar su ropa interior. Ese pensamiento no debería haberlo encendido de la manera en que lo hizo.

"Son blancas", fue la respuesta eventual de Sakura, "y se recorta en rojo con la imagen de las cerezas en las cintas rojas del frente y un poco a un lado."

Kakashi saboreó la imagen. "¿Bragas o tanga?"

Su voz era tranquila. "Tanga..."

Mucho mejor. Ahora sólo podía imaginar a Sakura preparándose para la cama mucho más precisa, con las piernas delgadas estrechándose hacia un triángulo de tela roja y blanca. La promesa de cintas hacía sonar como un delicioso regalo.

Uno que estaba tentado a abrir.

Kakashi se frotó un dedo sobre sus labios enmascarados mientras continuaba pensando en la imagen de su estudiante semi-desnuda. Era una muy peligrosa y prohibida avenida para bajar, pero la imagen era demasiado tentadora. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio podría complacer esto.

¿Pero quién dijo Kakashi estaba en su sano juicio?

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

Kakashi levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

"Te dije lo que estoy usando, ahora tienes que hacer lo mismo", dijo en voz baja.

Sonrió para sus adentros. La respuesta honesta sería decirle que llevaba un par bastante aburrido de viejos calzoncillos de color azul marino con su nombre cosido en la parte posterior. Pero eso no despertaría la imaginación ahora ¿verdad?. Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras apretaba el botón de nuevo. "Nada".

"¿Nada?" Su voz estaba reluciente.

"¿Lo estás imaginando?" bromeó.

"¡No!" -dijo, suficientemente alto como para no necesitar la radio para oír su respuesta culpable. "¡No seas un pervertido!"

"Tú eres la que comenzó esta conversación", señaló, divertido. "En todo caso, tú eres la pervertida".

"¡Yo no soy una pervertida!" -exclamó, sorprendida.

"No lo sé", él fingió honestidad sombrío. "fuiste tú la que hizo espionaje de mi vida sexual".

"Yo - no - no - gargh!" La radio estuvo ominosamente tranquila y muy pronto el sonido de los pasos furiosos se oía detrás de él. Kakashi volvió la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver una mano enguantada arremeter de la nada para golpearlo alrededor de la oreja. No demasiado suavemente tampoco.

Desapareció casi tan pronto como apareció, dejando a Kakashi con un oído sonando que posiblemente tenía una pulga también. Una vez más se quedó completamente desconcertado acerca de su alumna. Un minuto ella estaba susurrando cosas sucias al oído, describiendo su ropa interior y dándole una erección - entonces el siguiente, enloquecía y le pegaba en la cabeza. "¿Te sientes mejor?" -preguntó secamente a través de la radio.

"¡Cállate!" ella rompió de nuevo.

Pasaron el resto de la misión en silencio.

* * *

En verdad, Sakura estaba más asustada que furiosa. ¿Y si ella realmente era una pervertida?

Fue emocionante - emocionante e incorrecto - oír a su sensei preguntar qué tipo de ropa interior llevaba puesta... y responder. Emocionante, pero incorrecto en su mayoría.

Y casi podía haber fingido que era aceptable si no la hubiera llamado pervertida.

Maldito sea ese hombre, y maldita sea esa voz insistente en su interior que habló sin consentimiento. Pero no podía evitarlo. Al oír su voz en su oído con ese tono oscuro seductor que nunca había escuchado antes, ella no podía creer que era su sensei. Conocía a Hatake Kakashi desde hace más de seis años, pero ella no conocía a este hombre que coqueteaba, bromeaba y se burlaba. Siempre había sabido que era un pervertido. Pero ella nunca había conocido a ese pervertido.

No sólo eso, sino que sus maneras pervertidas la estaban afectando demasiado ahora. Ella supo, mientras iban de camino a lo largo de la polvorienta carretera de vuelta a Konoha con otra misión fallida en su haber, que si no mantenía la distancia, él la succionaría directo en la espiral descendente de la depravación. ¿Sabía que tenía este efecto en ella? ¿Pensaba que todo era un poco de diversión inofensiva? ¿Se daba cuenta de que cuando la pellizcó en la cadera y le dijo que la estaba imaginando en nada excepto una tanga, sus entrañas se volvían líquidas y de repente no podía pensar otra cosa que sexo caliente y sucio? Ella ni siquiera sabía que el sexo caliente y sucio existía fuera de las fantasías hasta que lo había visto con esa mujer.

Y Dios, ella lo quería. Lo quería tanto que quería gritar y lanzar una rabieta por la injusticia de ser alguien de dieciocho años que no podía atraer a un amante digno de salvar su vida. Mientras ella tenía mierdas como Ikki, Kimura Yoshi tenía la crema de la cosecha. Y no era justo porque Sakura conocía a Kakashi desde hace más tiempo que esa mujer, así que si alguien tenía derecho a ser tratada con buen sexo, esa era Sakura.

Y entonces su alma murió un poco por dentro, porque por mucho que la idea de tener sexo con Kakashi le atraía, la rechazó también.

Ella no iría tan lejos como para decir que él era como un padre o un hermano para ella... era más como una niñera... o tal vez como un maestro.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Konoha, era otra vez en la tarde. Todos estaban a punto de separarse antes de que Naruto llamara a Kakashi.

"¿Entonces vienes a la unión o no?" llamó al hombre que estaba a punto de irse.

Kakashi lo miró. "Depende. ¿Cuándo es?"

"Mañana, en la finca Hyuuga a las tres."

En realidad, era a las cuatro, pero el equipo siete se había acostumbrado a dar una hora equivocada para su líder para asegurarse de que se presentara en el momento adecuado. Todo el mundo sabía ya que el día Kakashi corría alrededor de una hora más atrasado que el de todos los demás. Kakashi examinó la propuesta y asintió. "Sí, supongo. Si no estoy ocupado limpiando mi cajón de los calcetines o observando a las palomas".

Eso significaba que su respuesta estaba más o menos entre el "no" o el "tal vez".

"Pero-" Naruto comenzó.

"Lo siento, me tengo que ir", dijo Kakashi, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura mientras añadía: "Mi gatito me extrañará". (N/A: Gatitos otra vez, ¿recuerdan? xd)

Las Mejillas de Sakura flamearon y clavó los ojos en el suelo. Ella sospechaba que en realidad no estaba hablando de gatos en absoluto...

Naruto miró confundido mientras observaba la retirada de Kakashi. "¿Tiene Kakashi-sensei tiene un gato ahora?"

Sasuke estaba fingiendo que no le importaba y Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Como si supiera."

"¿Y por qué sólo te guiñó a tí ?" Naruto le preguntó.

"No, no", espetó Sakura. "Él estaba parpadeando".

"Sí, lo hizo," Sasuke señaló, mirando la suciedad debajo de las uñas. "Él te hizo un guiño, lo viste y entonces te pusiste roja y miraste hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué todos los hombres son hijos de puta?" ella respondió con vehemencia, aunque ni ella misma sabía que era una táctica barata de evitar responder a su pregunta. "Respóndeme eso y entonces.. - ahora disculpenme, pero tengo una cita para cenar."

"Oh, ¿Con quién?" Naruto bromeó. "¿Kakashi-sensei?"

Era la clase de broma que sólo podía nacer de la confianza pura de que no era cierto. Si Naruto pensaba incluso por un momento que ella iría a una cita para cenar con su sensei, probablemente haría estallar unas pocas colas de Kyuubi y haría un alboroto.

"Cállate", murmuró y se fue pisoteando.

Ino estaba sentada en la misma mesa que la última vez, chupando su batido pensativa y mirando encantadoramente el esmalte rojo de la cubierta y el bajo sol de la tarde. Cuando Sakura se sentó Ino cogió un ramo de jacintos y lirios, diciéndole que había estado trabajando en la tienda de flores todo el día. En comparación, Sakura se sentía una vez más sucia, despeinada y en extrema necesidad de un baño.

Pero primero... "Quiero lo que tienes," dijo ella, mirando el batido cremoso de Ino.

Ino le dirigió una mirada sesgada estrecha. "¿Una vida sexual fantástica?" -preguntó ella con sequedad-. "Es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta cómo de mierda es la tuya."

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Yo ya no tengo una", dijo con tristeza. "Rompí con Ikki".

"¡Ah!" Ino saltó en posición vertical, con la pajilla moviéndose de un tirón hacia arriba y rociando a Sakura con manchas de batido. "Yo sabía que ibas a entrar en razón con el tiempo, ¡lo vi con otra chica esta mañana! Ya sabes, la de RAIZ con el pelo negro y los ojos azules que puede matar a una pulga en el lomo de un perro a más de cien pasos"

"Sí, lo sé," murmuró Sakura oscura, frotándose una mano por sus cabellos despeinados.

"¿Estaba engañándote?" Ino le preguntó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. "Probablemente. Él dijo que debíamos ver a otras personas, pero parece que la tenía en fila esperando por él."

Ino hizo un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco. "Lo que sea. Al Menos por fin se ha ido y podemos trabajar en conseguirte a alguien mejor".

"¿Nosotras?" Sakura hizo eco, antes de comprender el resto de la frase. "Oh -. Ino, no, yo no quiero ir de pesca a arrastra a un hombre, sólo quiero estar sola por un tiempo sin vómito en mi cuarto de baño para limpiar o hombres apestosos acaparando las mantas.».

"Sakura - los hombres normales no son así. Si sólo te consiguieras un tipo decente, tendría más diversión."

¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de esto? Sakura solo quería era un batido y un poco de chismes sobre la vida sexual de otras personas para hacerle olvidar cosas como Ikki y su nueva novia y Kakashi y su cuerpo desnudo. "Ino..." dijo con cansancio.

"¿Qué tal si intentamos con alguien mayor?" Ino sugirió, como si estuvieran discutiendo sobre la decoración de interiores. "Salí con un tipo de cuarenta años de edad hace poco, y él ciertamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Su resistencia era un poco sospechosa, pero en realidad, una vez que era todo lo que necesitabas."

"Ugh... Ino!"

"Y tal vez alguien no realmente en la situación a largo plazo. Sé como eres. Estás tan desesperada que te casarías con el primer chico que te encontraras que te hiciera al menos remotamente felíz. Todo lo que necesitas es una aventura ocasional con alguien bueno, eso es todo. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? "

Sakura descansó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y apartó la mirada. ¿Cómo sería una aventura con Kakashi? Desde luego, sería bueno, pero tal vez ni siquiera él podía hacer milagros con Sakura. Ella era especialmente mala en el sexo.

Sería un completo desastre de todos modos.

¿Por qué estaba incluso entreteniéndose con pensamientos como este?

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No tiene sentido, Ino", suspiró ella. "No todo el mundo necesita un novio y el sexo para ser validado."

"No, eso es cierto", asintió Ino. "Pero tú eres probablemente una de los que lo necesita. Al menos entonces no estarías tan deprimida cada vez que hablo sobre el sexo."

"¡Siempre hablas de sexo!" Sakura protestó.

"¡Y siempre estás deprimido!" Ino replicó. "Mira, conozco algunos chicos que serían realmente buenos para ti. Te los presentaré mañana en la recepción de los Hyuuga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ino, yo no creo que esto sea una buena idea..." Sakura cubierto.

Ino negó con la cabeza. "No es una cita a ciegas ni nada", dijo. "Sólo tienes que cumplir y espero que hagas clic en uno de ellos."

Sakura suspiró, resignada. Ino traería a esos chicos aunque Sakura estuviera de acuerdo o no. La única manera de escabullirse era no ir a la recepción, pero entonces ella podría muy bien encontrarse en la lista negra de la familia Hyuuga por rechazar su hospitalidad.

"¡Bien!" Ino dijo, reconociendo su exhalación resignada. "Así que haz un esfuerzo, ¿vale? Lava tu cabello, usa ropa limpia - un vestido, pero no uno basura -. Y por el amor de dios, aféitate las piernas"

La Frente de Sakura golpeó la mesa con un sonido y un gemido de frustración. Estaba empezando a temer el próximo banquete. Tratar de recordar sus modales en la mesa para la comida era bastante estresante sin tener que enfrentarse a la idea de Ino sobre hombres de calidad.

Se preguntó si Kakashi iría.

Entonces se preguntó por qué debería importarle si iba o no. Sin embargo, una gran parte de ella se alegraría si se quedaba lejos. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte rebelde también esperaba que fuera, se sentara a su lado en la mesa y le guiñara.

Entonces Sakura se preguntó en qué momento debía comenzar la búsqueda de atención médica para lo que claramente se estaba volviendo insano.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y no se pierden esta historia. Gracias también a los que me han deseado suerte en mi examen. ¡ES MAÑANA! *corre en círculos y se arranca el cabello*. Estudiaré ahora que ya les subí el cap.**

**Me dijeron que estoy subiendo los caps muy rápido jaja, lo hago porque ¿A quién le gusta esperar?. He estado esperando más de un mes por el capítulo final de "El Albedrío De Los Condenados" y como dos meses por el quinto capítulo de "Latidos sepultados" uno de los pocos GaaHina buenos que he leído últimamente. Quisiera poder estar cara a cara con las autoras y sacudirlas hasta que suelten el resto de su historia, pero estoy segura de que me demandarían por acoso :(**

**En fín, Ojalá pudiera subirles toda la historia traducida de una vez, pero es muy tedioso y no tengo tiempo, así que Hasta el próximo cap ^^**


End file.
